


Demons of Gotham

by hyperius



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, BAMF Dick Grayson, Barry Allen is an angel, Batfamily (DCU), Dark, Dark Batfamily (DCU), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's roy harper stuff, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, The batfam sticks together, Tim Drake Is a genius, hal jordan is a troll, the batbros are little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius
Summary: “Joker claims They understand his jokes. All of them.”The rumors began in the shadows of Gotham, whispered between thugs and criminals who masquerade as fearless before trembling as they’re forced to step foot into the dark: where the Bats hunts.“…Demonic bats who fight crime? You’re shitting me,” With only a solemn shake of the head in turn, Green Lantern couldn’t help but look scandalized, “Jesus Christ, this is why I try to stay out of Gotham.”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 279
Kudos: 991





	1. Hell of the Night

“Joker claims They understand his jokes. All of them.”

The rumors began in the shadows of Gotham, whispered between thugs and criminals who masquerade as fearless before they’re trembling as they’re forced to step foot into the dark: where the Bats hunts. From there the rumors spread, becoming the quiet gossip on the street, no one willing to say His name too loud in fear of summoning them. Later they became a ghost story in schools: Say Their name three times in the dark, and They will appear behind you with vengeance in their eyes and blood on their hands. They turned into folklore.

Though they don’t kill.

That stumped a few conspirators, but it brewed a whole new wave of rumors. They don’t want your life, simply your soul. They don’t want your life, simply your blood - they’re fallen angels, demons, vampires. They can’t have your soul if they kill you; they don’t find killing fun - only hurting. They’re sadistic- a brood of Creatures of the Night who claimed Gotham as their home.

Then the rumors began to bleed from Gotham as the news outlets caught wind, but even on TV they whispered when talking about the creatures. Fear stained every word, every rumor, every heartbeat.

Some say They feed on fear.

“Why do we need to go to Gotham?” Green Lanternwas lounging back in the Justice League meeting room, brow raised in question.

Superman sighed, as he often does when Green Lantern is around, leaning his hip against the table as he crossed his arms, “You really don’t know why, huh? There’s rumors in Gotham. About,” he paused, trying to think of the word. They’ve been called so many things, but only one seems to be a constant, “About Bats.”

“You know, Supes, I didn’t really think we were animal control.”

“Haha, very funny. I’m talking about demonic bats, though, who seemingly fight crime.”

“…Demonic bats who fight crime? You’re shitting me,” With only a solemn shake of the head in turn, Green Lantern couldn’t help but look scandalized, “Jesus Christ, this is why I try to stay out of Gotham.” Because, of course, only in Gotham would giant, demonic bats decide to pick up a crime fighting hobby. And he thought space was weird. Nothing can compare to Gotham, apparently.

Superman and Green Lantern flew side by side to Gotham. It was, Hal won’t lie, a little awkward. They don’t usually team up, not that Hal doesn’t like Clark. He does. They just usually end up in separate teams. Maybe because they’re both heavy hitters, so to speak. And Hal likes to show boat and Clark likes to be efficient, and boring. Not that Hal’s let show boating hurt anyone besides himself, he just likes a little flare - so sue him. For some reason, though, it was decided they needed to team up. So whatever was up in Gotham, it was bad. Rally bad.

Even from the sky, he could see how different Gotham is from the rest of the world. As they approached, the clouds began to grow angry, turning from white to gray and blanketing the sky as if to shield the city from the glorious rays of the sun. _Nothing good can survive in Gotham_. A strange darkness seemed to befall the land as they neared, creating a buzz within the air that sent shivers down Hal’s spine. It felt like a warning, like the drums of battle alerting all who came near of the impending dangers. _Keep away, keep away_ , it drums, _You know not what you are nearing._ He wonders if the locals know of this war cry, or if they’re just so used to it they forget it’s even there. There was a reason he avoided Gotham, if he could. There’s a reason they all avoid Gotham, if they could.

He noticed even Superman grew cautious as they crossed the city lines. They were paranoid, muscled tensed and ready for a fight. There is no sense of safety, not anymore. There is only a peculiar danger, a constant hum of fear and distrust. Not even the locals like the heroes - they don’t like anyone outside of Gotham.

Foreigners. Strangers. Prey.

God, Hal hates Gotham.

Superman leads them down to a rooftop, nearing the middle of the city; the sound of sirens and screams a constant. It made Hal’s skin crawl, and Superman doesn’t look much better. It makes sense, he’s used to Metropolis: sunny skies, kind people, police sirens rare between the attacks of Villains. It’s nothing like Gotham. Then again, nothing is like Gotham.

“How are we going to find them?” 

“Wait,” Superman looked over at the Lantern, “We’re foreigners. I’m sure he won’t like us here.”

“Agreed,” The new voice shocked Green Lantern, spinning with his ring raised, sending out a ray of light as he tried to find whoever made that voice, but he can’t find anyone. He can’t even sense anyone.

Superman, was also unpleasantly surprised. He didn’t react as wildly as Green Lantern, though. He turned, eyes flashing white as he looked around. He didn’t hear anyone approach, but to be fair, he didn’t realize they would be tracked so quickly. Superman scanned his eyes across the rooftops, settling on a… creature… watching them from the rooftop over, all but blending into the shadows. There was only one thing that seemed off, however, and it’s that the creature didn’t really look like a creature. Though Superman couldn’t be sure, as he couldn’t see past the outer layer of skin, or suit… was it lead? If it was, was it purposefully placed there, knowing Superman wouldn’t be able to see through it? Superman was more inclined to believe that one. Though, if that’s the case, how much does this thing know about them, their weaknesses? Superman couldn’t help but feel his chest clench, he didn’t think they came unprepared, between him and Green Lantern, but now he can’t help but feel they did. They should have brought more League Members.

The thing seemed to notice it was spotted, and moved out from the shadows like blood seeping from a wound, oozing out like fluid- unnatural for any human. It then stands up, and it felt like whiplash to see the thing go from unnaturally fluid to strangely angled, as if growing out from within himself with sharp shoulders and jerking movement. The thing grew to it’s full height, taller than six feet, cape enveloping it’s body to hide it’s shape just as well as the shadows did. It’s voice was human, though, a low rumble from it’s chest that turned to a growl within it’s throat.

“Why are you here?”

Superman cleared his throat, “We came to see you.” The thing remained silent, and Clark cleared his throat once again. Seems it’s going to be a one sided conversation, “We have heard of you, and your activities. We wanted to talk to you about it.”

“What about it?”

“You see,” Superman looked over to Green Lantern, almost unsure of what to say, “We want to meet you, so to speak. Make sure you aren’t hurting anyone who shouldn’t be hurting. And, if appropriate, find ways to keep in contact in case we’ll need each other.”

“I won’t need you.”

“We can be very powerful allies-“

“Allow me to rephrase, we won’t need you.”

Oh yes, they, them. There’s more than one. Green Lantern caught on too, looking around as if another thing may pop out of the shadows, or the woodworks, “Where are they?” The question was met with more silence. Irritating, deadly silence. Green Lantern seriously wasn’t a fan of this guy. “O…kay then, Spooky. Are we gonna have to drag answers out of you? Fight? Or can we just have a normal conversation?” Again, more silence. What a surprise.

Superman rested a hand on Hal’s shoulder, stopping his outburst before it even started.   
“Please. What should we call you, at the very least?”

A pause, “Batman.”

“Alright Batman. Can I ask, what are you?” If it wasn’t for Superman’s enhanced eyesight, he would have missed the twitch of Batman’s lips, which one may consider an amused smirk. It was so human-like. It made Superman’s eyes narrow. “Are you human?” He moved like a beast, but he smiled, spoke, like a man. Clark didn’t know what to think.

“Don’t ya think it’s rather rude to be asking someone what they are?” Superman turned sharply, as did Lantern, to look at the new player in this… game. Superman cursed himself, and the Bats, for their otherworldly silence. How did Superman not hear his approach? Was he so focused on Batman - but even then, he should still hear them. Them, how many more are there even? Superman assumed four, given that’s what he averaged given the rumors, but if they’re all as stealthy and silent as these two have shown, then Superman doubts even the rumors could do them justice. It was like being hit by a bus made of kryptonite: they’ve entered the lions den blind.

This new player wasn’t like Batman. He was smooth lines and soft curves, a pretty smile on his face. He was covered in a fitting black catsuit, with a blue stripe running from his middle two fingers that ended as a V on his chest. He was undeniably handsome, and undeniably very human looking. He had a smirk on his face, and even though he was not being able to see his eyes, they were clearly sparkling, leering, waiting. He moves like a cat on the hunt, graceful and deadly, every step, every twitch calculated to mean something - seduce without even trying, a taunt of something more, something better if only one could get close enough. Not knowing this other bat for any longer than thirty seconds, Clark already feels like he’s being hunted. This bat is a spider setting a web- waiting for his prey to willfully get tangled in the invisible threads, where he will be all too joyous in taking a bite out of their very soul.

The rumors are starting to make sense.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?”

The spider smiles, gliding closer with ease -like a ghost- moving so beautifully one would almost miss his abnormal motions. Almost. He was bewitching in all the worst ways: both hypnotic and lethal. He’s like a bad drug: the person knows it’s bad for them, dangerous, ruining, and if they can stay away they’ll be safe, but it’s so hard to stay away… and after a taste they’re addicted till they’re dead. Superman will need to remind himself to stay away. He may need to remind Hal to stay away too. “Call me Nightwing,” His voice was a siren call, whereas Batman spoke in a growl, Nightwing’s was a song. His voice was smooth and fluid, deep with a pleasant rumble. It felt like the call of a Lover, beckoning you over with a playful smile and a promise for _more_. He’s dangerous.

Green Lantern couldn’t help the twitch of the smile, but Superman saw through his mask, saw the caution in his eyes, saw him try to fight the Sirens call. He took a hesitant step back. “Yeah, so um, ok. You seem more social. We wanted-“

“I heard. We all heard,” He stood at full height, and looked past them to Batman, “I don’t make the calls, but I do encourage, perhaps, at least chatting with these strangers.” He wasn’t talking to them anymore. That much was clear.

They heard Batman grunt, and Nightwing’s smile widened, “Follow me,” And Superman? He wanted to do anything but. However, if they’re going to get these people- if they’re people- as allies, he had to follow. He chanced a look at Green Lantern, who seemed to share his thought, before hesitantly following. It felt like a death march, and they willfully followed. Superman only hopes they won’t regret this, but he has an inkling they will.


	2. Chapter 2

“Batman, is going to be here? Like here, in our headquarters?”

“Yep,” Hal popped the ‘p’, “Him and his brood.”

“There’s more?”

“Yeah, like- what’d you say Supes? Six of them?”

Superman let out a breath, “I counted six in his base.”

“So there could be more.”

Superman nodded, “They seemed nice…ish. At least they won’t kill you - well, Red Hood might, but the others we met seemed decent,” It wasn’t a complete lie. The more he talked to Nightwing the nicer the man seemed, but the leaguers also didn’t do anything to get on his bad side. Batman just was quiet. Silent, yet always in control, the others speaking for him, and ensuring they always have his approval, than talking to Superman or Green Lantern. Superman couldn’t help but wonder what Batman did to get such loyalty, such control, such respect that even speaking for the Bat, they’re ensuring not so say anything he wouldn’t approve of.

“I can’t believe they’re real - I can’t believe we’re going to be meeting them!” Hal thought Flash may be a bit too excited. But Flash always did enjoy things, the optimistic bastard, and he was always a bit of a fanboy. A little nerdy fanboy who loves meeting mysteries to try to solve them. Annoying, slightly adorable, but also annoying. Barry’s voice lowered, as if someone unwelcomed would hear him, somehow, “Is he… human?”

Clark and Hal shared a look, before Clark spoke up, “I think so.”

Hal huffed, crossing his arms, “I don’t buy it.”

“Green Lantern thinks they’re something else, but I think they’re human.”

Wonder Woman, from her seat at the meeting table, finally stood and strode over to the group in confidence strides, “What makes you think that?”

“They look human, and they talk like humans. They haven’t really shown any signs of being anything but.”

Hal scoffed, “Besides how they walk, like they don’t know how to use their limbs or don’t have any fucking joints - oh! And how stupidly quiet they are! They even snuck up on you, Supes.”

Diana hummed, “You also look and talk like a human, Clark. As do I.”

Clark frowned, but nodded, “Yeah. I just, I don’t think they’re not human.”

“Something to look further into, then.”

Barry was, quite literally, vibrating in his excitement, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m so pumped for this!”

Hal scoffed, “You would be,” Barry glared and Hal stuck out his tongue, “Just, don’t do anything embarrassing ok? This whole thing’s gonna decide whether he’s gonna be workin’ with us or not.” And as much as Hal dislikes Spooky, he’d much rather have the Bat with them then against them. Especially since Spooky controls all the others, and Hal really, really doesn’t want them as enemies.

The speakers of the watch tower crackled to life, announcing the arrival of five guests. All conversation halted, and the Justice league turned to stare at the tell tale _tap tap tap_ of boots against tile, and Hal was reminded of Gotham’s death cry. As the sound became closer, muscles began to tense in anticipation, until finally, the Bats themselves made their entrance. Batman took lead, followed by Nightwing and Red Hood. though Red Hood had a child on one side, and a teenager on the other. The child had a katana strapped to his back, and a vicious little smirk on his face. He moved smoothly, though his muscles were taut, as if a snake ready to strike - to kill. He had an air about him, a buzz - a cruel twinkle in his smile. Unsettling. The teenager seemed… normal. Normal, in comparison to the others. He had a little upturn of lips, just a hint of a smile, a little cruel, mischievous smile that betrayed regardless of his seemingly normalcy, there was still something to fear.Batman stopped at the head of the table, and the other bats stopped behind him. Superman cleared his throat, “Let’s all take a seat and start this meeting.”

So, they did. The Leaguers took their seats, letting the bats stand as they made no attempt to fill in any of the empty chairs. The Bats remained silent, staring at them all and no one at all at the same time, eyes flickering from one place to another, catering every person, every detail, every weakness within the structure of the watch tower - Diana cleared her throat, “It is an honor to have you all here.”

Nightwing smiled that sadistic, seductive smile, “I’d say the same but it’d be a lie. See, we don’t like working with others much.”

“That much was obvious,” Hal muttered beneath his breath, and Barry elbowed him with a disappointing glare.

Barry grinned something sheepish, “Well, um, thanks for putting up with us then,” Barry looked between them all, “So, um you-“

He was cut off when Nightwing moved, going from perfectly still to jerking forward, taking a seat on top of the table and leaning forward, resting his head on his hand, “Let me save you from all the awkward chit chat.”

“Oh thank god.”

“You want to be allies with us, and though we don’t enjoy outsiders, we have to agree. We are the best at what we do, and we can certainly help you solve all those horrible world-threatening cases _before_ an abundant amount of innocent people die,” Nightwing’s smile widened, eyes narrowing, “No offense, of course, but you all haven’t been doing a great job by yourselves.”

“Ok, mildly offended, but we do want the help. And in turn, if you need help in Gotham-“

“No,” Batman looked around the room, to eye every single last one of the heroes, “No one enters Gotham.”

“Ok… So you’re willing to help?”

“With some conditions,” It was Nightwing speaking again, throwing his head back for proper dramatic effect. “One, as I’m sure you can guess, stay out of Gotham. Two, only call us if it’s a _real_ emergency. Three, we assume you will want us to attend your club meetings. We will come, but-“

Red Hood interrupted the other, surging forward and placing his hands on the table with enough force to make a loud, startling sound, “We want access to the information the League has, at all times,” The Red Hood was eager to get his hands on the League information. He’d finally have what he needed for his case- the one that’ll take him out of the shadows of Gotham. He was eager to close it, it’s been open for too damn long - too many people have gotten hurt.

“And coffee,” The teenager spoke up, waving lazily to the group at hand, “Hi, Red Robin. I require coffee.”

“Uh, alright. Coffee we can do,” Green Arrow crossed his arms, “But, to give you access to all our information, at all times, I mean - we need some base trust. Sure, you may be working with us, but prior to today you’ve all just been- hell, I didn’t believe you were real till I saw you. So, tick for tack, information for trust.”

There was a beat of silence, and the bats turned to their leader. For a long second the Bat was silent, contemplating, tension boiling through the air before he gave Nightwing a small nod. Nightwing spoke up again, turning back to the group, “Alright, what do you want to know?”

“What are you?”

The smile that was all teeth, “Rude. But, we are mere mortals. Humans. Nothing special, really.”

Astonished silence filled the room, “Really,” Barry leaned forward, “But, you disappear and-“

“And we are extremely well trained. Then add on our knowledge of Gotham and some help from technology,” Nightwing chuckled without humor, leaned forward impossibly more, twisting in such a manner to dip his hips, slimming his waist, balancing precariously on the tips of his fingers, drawing Barry in without the hero even realizing it, hypnotic in his smooth movement, graceful curves, masked eyes sparkling for all to see, “You’d be amazed what a person can do, when given a chance,” His smile widened, “Want to see?”

“No,” Superman broke the sirens call, “Not right now,” He watched Nightwing frown, pull back, straighten up. He observed how Nightwing’s eyes narrow, saw how the man’s mind calculated how Superman has seen through his games - how to pull Clark back in, “How many are there?”

“We’re the ones you will be working with. There’s three more back home, however. You may hear some from Agent A, but you will never see him.”

Hal nods, “You know our identities. So, what’re yours?”

“No,” Batman raised his glare to Green Lantern, but Hal made a point to not back down, “We don’t trust you either.”

“It’s only fair, Spooky.”

“No. That is final.”

Hal rose from his seat, scowl on his lips, but as he rose Red Hood’s guns did too. Wonder Woman saw the danger, and moved quickly, putting a hand on Hal’s shoulder and offering a placating smile to Red Hood, “Please, there is no need for violence. I understand tensions are high, but that is why we are here. To work it out.”

Superman nodded, “I think this is enough, for now. You won’t have unlimited access to our database, not yet, but so long as you’re here, in the Watch Tower, you can use it. How does that sound?”

Silence, a careful silence, the Bat’s tense until Batman once again gave them a minuscule nod, and Red Hood lowered his guns, “We accept your terms,” Nightwing grinned his way, “Guess we’re part of the team now, hm?”

Superman had to wonder, once again, how Batman garnered such loyalty - such obedience. Unfortunately, he didn’t like any of the answers he came up with.

“Well, now that that’s done, shall we celebrate your new membership?”

“I always love a good party,” Nightwing purred as he got off the table, walking around and draping his arms over Batman, “What’d you say, Batman? Wish to have a little fun?”

Batman gave him a look before turning on his heel to exit, the recognizable _tap tap tap_ of his footsteps growing softer as they exemplified his exit. The rest of the bats shared a look, before Robin followed after the big bad Bat. Much to Clark’s surprise, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing stayed behind. Wonder Woman offered them a kind smile, “You three wish to celebrate our union?”

“Nope, I’m here for the computer,” Red Hood walked past them toward the key board, as if he owned the place. Red Robin followed.

Nightwing laughed softly, “I’m here for the party,” He said it, and Clark knew he had ulterior motives. He couldn’t not.

The Leaguers didn’t quite know how to respond to the new members, and though they’d usually be breaking out pastries and delving deep into meaningless conversation, they felt like they had to be more dignified, prove their worth perhaps? They wanted incorporate the new members, but they didn’t quite know how. Barry cleared his throat, “So, Nightwing, you’ve been a hero long?”

Hal cringed for his friend. Dear lord.

Nightwing giggled, stepping up next to Barry and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and Clark tensed. Superman knew Nightwing could kill his friend in under three seconds, and by the smirk of the other hero’s smile, Nightwing knew he could kill the Flash in under two seconds. Flash seemed oblivious to the danger he was in, though he didn’t seem relaxed either. At the very least, he has some form of survival instinct.

“I’ve been doing this job for over a decade. Longer than some of you, hm?”

“And we’ve never heard of you.”

“That’s the point,” He pulled back, seamlessly backflipping onto the table, crossing his legs, sitting tall like a King in his throne room. Powerful, elegant- " _off with his head!" -_ Cruel. Hal shivered.

“Why hide?”

Nightwing laughed like a mother disappointed in a particularly stupid question a child asked, “What are you more afraid of? A freak in spandex or a ghost?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback! I'm excited to get this really rolling and explore each bat~ It's gonna be fun~


	3. Chapter 3

Red Hood hummed quietly as he quickly typed over the computer. Red Robin stood beside him, looking over Red Hood’s work as he discreetly tapped on his own mini-computer that he keeps on his wrist. Jason looked over to his little brother, head jerking in a little tilt, “Can I search what I’m here for now?” His voice was quiet, hardly more than a deep whisper that’s just barely audible through the comms.

Tim gave his head a slight nod as his discreet typing came to a stop, “Have at it.”

Fuckin’ finally. Jason hates to admit it, he really does, but this computer is really nice. Of course, the bat computer is still superior, but the bat computer focuses it’s information on Gotham and the threats that may enter Gotham. Normally. it works; and if they ever need to go outside of Gotham, they simply take the time necessary to collect the information they need. Besides, usually, they never go outside Gotham.

Except, this case is outside Gotham, and Jason doesn’t have the leisure of taking his time. He needs to act. Now. Though, he does hate it when others can view what he’s doing, with the information blared across the screen for prying eyes to spy. It’s probably left over paranoia from when he was a crime lord. Though, Nightwing was doing an excellent job at distracting the heroes, which didn’t surprise Jason in the slightest. Dick always thrived being at the center of attention, all eyes on him - putting on a performance for anyone dumb enough to fall prey. After all, Dick’s performances usually ended in some form of mutilation, so though his performances are breathtaking, sometimes they are, literally, breathtaking.

Jason huffed and turned back to the computer, reading over all the information they had on his perp. God, the guy was a class A douchebag. Jason gets trafficking drugs, or weapons, or even alien parts, but people? Children? He’s going to fucking murder the man. Or, not murder - he gave that up when he joined back with the Bats, but he’s sure none of them would be opposed to a good castration, followed by some spine breaking paralysis. Yeah, that sounds like a good time. He’ll do that.

First thing first, though, is locating him. The Bat’s have their own satellites, which are of a higher grade than the League’s, however, he does have to give it to the League: having legal access to most of the worldwide databases are rather nice.

Jason is glad, though, that they won’t have to come back here to use the computer. Tim made sure of that.

Red Hood would deny it later, for years to come, actually, but he did lose track of his surroundings as he looked through the information on his perp. So, when the Flash strode over to him, setting his hand on Jason’s shoulder in a warm greeting, Jason startled. He was trained well enough to hide any form of obvious visible reactions, but for those who knew him, they could see how he tensed, how his eyes widened minutely as adrenaline rushed his body at the surprise.

“So, what criminal are you looking into?”

With a scowl, Jason shrugged his hand off, “Does it matter?”

The Flash frowned before taking a step forward to lean against the console, forcing a kind smile, “I mean, yeah! We’re a team now, so I want to help.”

“Step. Away.”

Flash frowned, “I’m just trying to get to know you better-“

In the blink of an eye, a bo staff was shoved under Flash’s chin, pressing against his jugular. He froze, eyes widening as nervous vibrations began to wrack through his body. He looked into the smiling face of Red Robin. If anyone were to ask, though, Flash would claim that it was the smile the devil wears before a slaughter.

The bo staff pushed harder against his throat, Red Robin stepping around his older brother to properly stand between the speedster and Red Hood, “He told you to leave. So, if you would, back off,” his eyes narrowed and voice dropped so only Flash would hear, “And if you lay a hand on him again, I will personally see to it that you will lose your appendage.”

“Woah, woah calm down,” The confrontation captured the attention of the others within the room, Dick no longer able to distract the League with the risk of violence againt one of their own. Clark stepped forward, hands raised in a placating manner, “Lower the weapon.”

Red Robin didn’t budge, not until Dick moved in one fluid motion away from the table to set a hand on Superman’s shoulder, stopping him from taking any more steps forward, “At ease,” despite his interactions with Superman, he was speaking to Red Robin. After a second’s pause, Tim dropped his staff and turned his back to the heroes. However, he refused to remove himself from the place between them and his brother.

Dick snuck his way around to stand before Tim, smiling to the heroes, “You must excuse us, we are rather protective of Red Hood,” _Especially_ Red Robin. But who could blame the kid? Jason was his Robin, just as Dick was Jason’s. That connection makes a special bond, something that can never be taken away. Not even in death.

Clark could only force a nervous smile, trying to wrap his head around the situation, “Uh, why? He seems perfectly capable to take care of himself.”

“I can,” Jason scoffed, his voice twisted into something nasty from beneath the helmet, “That doesn’t make them act any less like possessive assholes.”

“Can you blame us though?”

“Yes, I can. And I do,” He may blame them, but he understands it. He _knows_ why, after Joker and everything… let’s just say, if it was Dick who was murdered, he’d become a protective and possessive bastard too. He’d do everything in his power to make sure Dick would never be murdered again. So, he knows why they are doing it, but he also knows how fucking annoying it is.

Which is why, maybe, he picked a mission he suspected would lead him out of Gotham. He wanted a little bit of freedom. He just didn’t expect it to turn into such a high-stakes case, nor did he expect it to be so exhausting

Which is why, unfortunately, he can no longer enjoy it. He has to end it, as soon as fucking possible.

“I retrieved the information I need,” Red Hood pulled back from the computer, cracking his back as he went, “I’ll be leaving now.”

Clark looked between the brothers, and Flash- who made a very hasty retreat once he realized he was safe- and frowned. They’re missing something, and his inner reporter wants to find out _what_ , “I believe we are missing some… history to understand this exchange.”

“Yes.”

A pause, “Y’all really mastered this whole awkward silence thing, haven’t you?”

There was a loud snort and Red Hood rolled his blood stained shoulders, “You don’t even know the half of it.”

Hal frowned. One could say, he didn’t really enjoy these newbies. They all seemed to be on the wrong side of normal, with a blood lust beyond appropriate League moral. Who’s to say they won’t kill someone when on mission- when on camera? They can’t have that.

But team democracy voted them in, so dammit, that means they’re in. Unfortunately.

Hal watched with a weary gaze as Red Hood and Red Robin exited the premise, Nightwing after a short farewell, before sharing a look with Green Arrow and the Flash. It seems they were all in agreement: they’d need to keep an eye on the Bats. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting some juice on Hood and Red Robin now! Jason was still murdered, but the aftermath was a little different, little same. We'll get back to that later~ 
> 
> Leave a comment below!


	4. Chapter 4

The night air was filled with the bitter stench of drying blood. Gore spilled from gaping wounds on the not-yet dead bodies strewn across the warehouse floor. Jason wiped the blood dripping from his hands onto his jacket, doing a better job of smearing the thick red liquid than actually ridding himself from it. But that’s fine since he finds a sick joy in the smell of iron, and the taste of blood in the wind that sours his tongue in all the best ways. He loves the knowledge that with it he trails the rich smell of death, like the grim reaper, and perhaps, metaphorically, that is what he is. The grim reaper of the Bat family, the one that brings death wherever he goes - that witnessed death and spat in her face. A grim reaper who carries guns instead of a scythe, and a sickening grin rather than pity for the deceased.

Not that he kills any more, but he gets pretty damn close every night. Too close for Batman’s liking, but the man finally learned when to stop pushing. Not if he wants Jason to remain in the family - not that they’d let him go willingly, of course. Though he always has an option of choice, they all know he wouldn’t really be able to unless they allow him. And they’d never allow him to go.

Nightwing slid from the shadows, emerging out of the darkness as if he’s forged from the shadows themselves. “Hey, Little Wing.”

“Dickface.”

With a soft chuckle, Nightwing ghosted to his younger brother, draping himself over the Red Hood’s arms to rest his chin on his brother’s shoulder. He ignored the warm feeling of blood as he did, already used to Red Hood’s lust. “You’re planning on leaving tonight.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yep,” the helmet added a chilling mechanical twist to Jason’s voice, removing anything that could be identified as _human_ from his tone.

“I still don’t like that you’re partnering with an outsider.”

“Ironic you say that, considering we’re all allied with the Justice League now.”

“Yes, but we’ll never be alone with them,” _we’ll never trust them_. Trust no one outside of the family: That’s how they live, how they _should_ live. After all, people are deceitful by nature; humanity evolving through betrayal and cruelty. From Judas to Ceasar, Benedict Arnold to Fawkes, human’s are overflowing with records of corruption and betrayal. The Bat’s know, the past has a history of repeating itself - that it’s only logical to assume that a group of super powered people with no true allegiance will be bound to corrupt. Maybe not today, maybe not in a few years, but they will.

And the bats will be prepared. They will take down the Justice League, ensuring that freedom on earth will not be squashed beneath the herculean thumb of the League. Part of being able to do that, however, is ensuring they don’t make any bonds that’d create any hesitations when the time comes. Not knowing when the betrayal will happen, they will make sure no one will be alone within the clutches of the League. For all the knowledge and strength they have, one of them, alone, in the midst of the Justice League, would be easily outmatched. It’s a terrifying thought to think, and the Bats have sworn that they will never let another fall.

“I get you’re paranoid,” they all are, “But this one has helped before,” he’s careful not to give any indication as to who his partner will be, in fear that his brothers, or dad (especially dad), would hunt him down and slaughter him. Well, they wouldn’t slaughter him, but they would kidnap him and hold him prisoner until they’re satisfied Jason has completely forgotten about him, or that the prisoner was scared enough - tortured enough - that he’d lose who he is, and promise to never seek out Jason again.

They’re overprotective of Jason, as it is. They’d do anything for him, under the pretense that they’re protecting him, ignoring their obsession of ensuring that no one will ever be able to touch what they consider to be theirs. Not again. Never again.

It’s why Jason is striving so hard for space. He’s been suffocating. He loves them, he’d kill for them, he’d spill his own blood and willingly drop back into the coffin he worked so hard to dig out of- for them. But dammit, he needs a little bit of freedom.

“Before?”

“Yes, before. Jesus, N. He was there before you all found me. He’s good.”

“You never mentioned him before.”

Jason rolled his eyes beneath the helmet, “Yeah. For obvious reasons.”

Nightwing hummed, because he has no argument for that. Jason was his little brother, a little brother he lost one too many times. A little brother he doesn’t plan on losing ever again, not to death, not to an outsider, and certainly not to Jason’s own delusions or pit madness. That nearly happened once, and it will never happen again. But, he also needs to be careful, he doesn’t want to push his wayward, little brother away.

“Hm, fine,” Nightwing tightened his grip on Jason briefly before inching his way to stand in front of Red Hood, pulling off the helmet and cupping his brother’s cheeks, “But you _will_ call if something goes wrong. Am I understood?”

He could practically see Jason roll his eyes beneath his domino, “Yes. Yeah, no worries.”

Tim was sitting in the cave, typing on his laptop when Nightwing and Red Hood returned. Red Hood went straight to the showers to wash up before preparing for his leave, but Nightwing lingered behind, removing his mask as he smiled down at Tim, “He’s determined.”

Tim nods, “So he’s leaving tonight.”

Nodding, Dick leaned against the bat computer.

“Are you going to trail him, or am I?”

Dick snorted. Leave it to Tim to get straight to the point. They would need to beextremely careful, though. If Jason finds out he’s being trailed, he would raise all hell. Possibly literally. But they aren’t going to just… let him go off alone, with an outsider. No, they’re going to protect him, as they should have done all those years ago, and as they will now continue to do for all his years to come.

“I don’t understand why I am not an option for following our brother?” Dick and Tim looked up with a slight start, finding Robin hidden in the rafters of the cave, “It is clear I am superior at stealth. He would only spot me if I allow him, but the same cannot be said with you two.” Robin was a trained assassin, taught to be unseen unless he wanted to be seen: a ghost by nature and a human by effort. They were all good at spying, better than good, even. But Robin, the boy brought stealth and spying to a whole other level.

“You’re too young.”

“Ironic you say that, considering I’ve been in this… business longer than you.”

“Yeah, but B won’t let you go. You know that: You’re still Robin.” And Robin’s are under the strict rules of the Bat, they all are, really, but especially Robin. _No more dead Robins_. Graduating from the Robin mantle is a right of passage. A passage that leads to a little more freedom, a little more trust, and a hell of a lot more responsibility. Damian is ready to graduate, skill wise, but his age and admiration of Batman keeps him rooted in place as their Robin. It makes sense, though. There are still stars in Damian’s eyes when he looks to Batman, and until those stars simmer out, he will be Robin. 

Damian tutted, shaking his head at the two below him, “When Jason sees you and throws a tantrum, know it will be your own fault for not sending me.”

Bruce Wayne sat in his office at Wayne Tower, watching the conversation happening in the cave on his phone screen, the little camera’s hidden in the cave corners noticed but but ignored. Bruce smiled slightly at his sons, a wave of pride washing through him at their initiative to protect their brother. Their little family turned into so much more than he ever thought it’d be, than he ever expected it to be. He’s so… content.

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts, and as he put away his phone he looked up to see his assistant smiling, “Mr. Wayne? The reporter is here.”

“Send him in.”

He kept a purposefully large grin on his face when Clark Kent entered the door, looking so much smaller than Bruce is used to seeing him. Bruce motioned for Clark to take a seat, keeping his eyes open and light, smile on his face and kindness in his tone, “Welcome, Mr. Kent. I’m glad you were able to make it.”

“Well, Mr. Wayne,” Clark pushed the glasses up his nose, like a shy, little dork. It almost made Bruce laugh - to see the difference, between Clark and Superman was _something_ , “It was an honor to get your invitation! We, um, seeing as you keep to Gotham so much, it’s interesting to note that you’re welcoming someone from Metropolis in here to interview you. Not that I’m complaining! Of course, I’m just curious. Reporter’s curiosity, I suppose.”

Oh, adorable, _he rambles_. “I figured it’s time to spread my wings, so to speak. I have the ability to help those outside of Gotham, so why not?” He leans back in his chair, “But I didn’t invite you here for that. I brought you here for a different reason.”

“Yes! Yes, you’re new business deal and the patents that accompany it.”

Bruce nodded, “Correct. No more wasting time, now. Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is starting to happen! Who do you think Jason's mystery partner is?  
> What did you guys think? Drop down to leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this quicker than normal, but I was just excited!

“Mr. Wayne, I’m shocked to hear you’ve partnered with Lexcorp,” Clark had higher hopes for the man, especially considering his previous enthusiasm for helping people. He should know how dubious Lex Luthor is, so why is he doing this?

Bruce smiled, a little sly thing before it was replaced with the brainless grin that Clark had already grown so accustomed to seeing. It made his eyes narrow and look closer: this man is not as foolish as he makes himself out to be. There’s a much deeper intelligence behind the idiotic facade this man presents. “Lex Luthor was very convincing, though- may this be off the record?” Bruce waited for Clark to nod, setting down his pen, “I don’t completely trust him, I won’t lie.”

“Yet you’re still working with him?”

“Yes.”

That didn’t sit well with Clark. Not at all. If he doesn’t trust Luthor, if he knows Luthor has more than dubious ethical practices, why would he still be willing to partner with him? “If I can speak plainly?”

“Of course.”

“What you’re doing seems a rather flippant way to conduct business.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Teaming with someone you know is...unethical, only to, as you said earlier, _hopefully_ do good, risking him doing bad- it seems like bad practice.”

“Ah, I see,” Bruce smiled down at him in a way that reminded Clark of his fourth grade teacher, who always assumed him dumb just because he lived on a farm, “You haven’t struggled in life.”

“Excuse me?”

“You haven’t struggled in life. I don’t know how to make myself any more clear.”

This _pompous, annoying, stuck up little brat_ \- “You know nothing about me! I faced my struggles-“

“Tragedies, maybe. But not struggles.”

“I- how can you say that?” Do tragedies not breed struggles? His whole fucking world was destroyed, his father died, he had to hide who he is - living two facades while never being able to be both, to be himself. How is that not a struggle?

“Because I haven’t struggled either.”

Wait. What? “But... your parents.” Having both his parents die. Watching both his parents die. To have everything ripped away from him in less than an hour, to never be able to wash away the crimson memory of his mother and father…

“Yes. I’ve suffered. I’ve faced a great deal of tragedies. Dead parents, depression, _hate_. But I haven’t struggled. Not truly. My son is actually the one who enlightened me.”

“Your son?”

“Yes. Jason. My Jaybird. I was never able to connect with him, you see. We had good times, of course, but we were missing this deeper connection. I passed judgement on him without understanding, disapproving of his behavior without asking why he behaved that way. I never looked for the why, so I never bothered to try and truly understand him. I assumed we were the same: we both faced tragedies, we both suffered, so we both faced the same struggle. But we didn’t. You see, those who were given everything in life have the leisure of assuming morality is black and white. It’s the people who had to fight, had to scratch and claw their way to even be treated with basic decency that know better. They _know_ morality is more grey than anything else. They know that sometimes, to do good, you must do bad,” Bruce paused, taking a small shuddering breath, “He struggled to even have people look at him, when he was on the street. He struggled to be more than _nothing_ in the eyes of those around him. We both suffered, even you suffered, I’m sure, but until you struggle-truly struggle- to even have people _willing_ to look your way and _see_ you, you’ll never understand.”

Clark let the words sink in, and when he spoke next him voice was hardly above a whisper, as if afraid to break the fragile tension in the air, “Then how have you come to understand?”

Bruce smiled something small, and then frowned, “After he… Only after he… Did I realize how I’ve failed him. I swore I’d never fail him again, so I put myself in his shoes. I stripped myself of all my pleasures, and went into crime alley to live how he did. I lived amongst the worst people, and amongst the best people- the impoverished and criminals and outcasts. I witness criminals who killed for family and protection, and those who killed for fun. I met working boys and girls who were forced to suffer at the hands of abusive pimps and cruel john’s just to make enough money to buy food for their family while they’re forced to continue to starve. I met muggers who cried after hurting their victims, because they never wanted to inflict pain, they just don’t want to watch their mom die. And before you ask, yes, there were bad people there too. I also met men who laughed as they beat children, because they get so much joy out of inflicting pain,” _but those assholes never got the chance to see the outside of a prison cell again_ , “I met so many people, so many people who were genuinely kind, and were forced to do bad, but I met so few people who were truly bad for cruelties sake. They were there, sure. There will always be evil. But still, so many more were good, and were simply being forced to do bad. Do you know why they were forced to turn to crime?” He waited to watch Clark shake his head, eyes wide as he was entranced by the story Bruce told, “They were forced to do things they never wanted to do - to survive. They were simply trying to _survive_. They weren’t living, they were never given the chance - how can one live when they can hardly survive? The worst part was, no one cared. Not one person gave a damn. Everyone else, the whole rest of the world, just kept moving as if these people, these suffering people, didn’t even exist. Only then did I begin to understand Jason. Why he did what he did. He saw these people, he _knew_ them, and he wanted to help them. He didn’t want to wait to navigate through all the red tape of bureaucracy though, he wanted to help them quickly, so he did the one thing he knew how to do; the one thing that was so deeply ingrained into him - the one thing that kept him alive for all the years he lived on the street: he did bad to do good. Over and over again. I never understood, before. But I do now. I get it. And I’m taking it into business. If I must do bad to do good, if I have to partner with someone with questionable ethics to give better help to people quicker, then I will. And until you struggle, Mr. Kent, until you truly struggle, you won’t understand.”

The two men sat there for a long moment, Clark chewing over the words and Bruce letting him.

It did put things into a different perspective, and Clark slightly bit his bottom lip as he worked through those words. He has seen people like this, people who looked so shocked when Superman saved them - as if they were expecting no one to care. People who looked at Superman and scowled, even after he saved them, asking why he decided to finally show up, after all this time. As if they’d prefer it if he never did. He never understood - as he could never understand the dangers of false hope.

“My only question is, do the struggles they face excuse their criminal actions?”

“Mr. Kent,” Bruce leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face, “If your mother was dying and there was a cure, would you not do everything in your power to save her?”

Clark wants to answer _yes_ , but he knows the truth. The truth - of why his father died, “No.”

Bruce was genuinely shocked. He always took Clark, Superman, has a family man. He thought out of anyone, Clark would be the one to understand. He was wrong, “Huh, I suppose that’s where we differ.” A difference that divided the world - why Superman worked in the sun, and Batman in the night.

* * *

“My love, that sweatshirt is atrocious,” Talia slid into her seat across from Jason, warm coffee in hand. The little coffee shop they were sitting in was placed just outside of Gotham, a perfect neutral ground for their meetings.

“Is it really that bad?” The sweatshirt was on the last legs of its life, worn thin and hanging loosely around his neck, stained by more than one questionable substance. It was atrocious. He knew it too. In fact, he wouldn’t be wearing it if it wasn’t a hand-me-down from Bruce. As it is, though, Jason always struggled to get rid of any gift given to him from Bruce.

Talia only had to quirk a fine brow for Jason to duck his head, a light dusting of embarrassment staining his cheeks. He should have worn something nicer to meet with her, “Besides your lack of suitable fashion, why did you call me here?”

“About that,” Jason looked up, a kind of wry grin on his face, “I’m chasing this new lead outside of Gotham.”

“Good for you, love. You deserve to have this freedom,” Talia gave him a kind smile, “I am so proud of you.”

Jason felt his chest swarm with warmth, heart constricting in the best of ways, “Yeah, um. I’m partnering with one of the allies I met after I left the League.”

“That is wonderful. I’m glad you’re taking my advice of finding those you can trust outside of your family,” she loved her dear Beloved, but Jason deserves to have more people he can trust; People he can go to when his family becomes too suffocating. He is not a bird who can be caged, but they do not see that.

Jason nodded, smile reaching his eyes, green glittering in the blue of his iris, “What can I say? You’re always right.”

“I am,” she stared at him for a long moment, “But you didn’t call me here to tell me about this.”  
“No. I came to ask you something,” He paused as she stared, moving his gaze to the table while he swallowed slightly, “Um, can you be our backup, if we need it? Can I call you?”

“Always, my dear. But, with no offense, may I ask why? Would your family not be there to support you?”

“No, they’d always be there if I need them,” He bit his lip, “But if I need to call them for help on my first mission away from Gotham, they’ll never let me go off alone again. I doubt we’ll need to call for backup, in any case, but in case we do… I don’t want it to be them that I call.”

Talia smiled, eyes narrowing. Jason was both too smart for his own good, and too stupid. He sees the harmful patterns of his family, and yet he always returns to them… As does she. Perhaps they’re both ensnared in the spiders web, trapped by the love and attention given, despite knowing the spiders poisonous bite is doomed to come, “I will always have your back, my dear. You know that.”

She watched as Jason’s shoulders drooped as relief overtook him, “Thank you, so much.”

“You don’t have to thank me. You know that,” She took a sip of her coffee, standing from their little table, “My assassins and I will remain state side until your mission is done.”

“Thank you - hey don’t give me that look, just cause I don’t have to thank you doesn’t mean I won’t.”

Talia let out a little hum, reaching over to brush her fingers through Jason’s hair in an affectionate manner, “Enjoy your freedom, my love.”

Talia and Jason took their leave, blissfully unaware of a Bat perched upon another rooftop, frown cutting deeply into his face as he watched his brother stray ever further from the bonds of his family.

That won’t do. That won’t do at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting a little in depth for Batman, getting to understand his morals a bit more! I love the moral differences between Bruce and Clark, and how they're two sides of the same coin.   
> Also, I haven't quite answered the question of who Jason is partnering with (though most people seem to know), Talia has finally made her appearance!   
> Please drop down and leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been a few days since the Justice League have met the Bats. The Gotham vigilantes haven’t entered the Watchtower since that fateful day. Most of the heroes have grown to assume they wouldn’t see the Bats again, at least not until their next mandatory meeting.

Superman was sitting across from Wonder Woman, and though he was only having a conversation with her, he also wasn’t naive enough to assume the others weren’t eavesdropping. Ever since the Bats showed up, a few of the Leaguers developed, what Clark thought, was an unhealthy obsession with anything Gotham - anything that could be related to these vigilantes. They assume something is _wrong_ with the Bats- something not quite right, something not quite moral. Superman feels these conspiracies betrayed the fragile trust they’re all just starting to form, but he also knows it’d do no good to actually broach the subject with them. Hal, Barry, and Oliver - they’re all stubborn, and when someone says they shouldn’t do something, they’re just more likely to do it.

Clark let out a long sigh, turning his attention back to Diana, “I’m telling you, if the citizens of Gotham are anything like Bruce Wayne… well, I can see how something like Batman could be created there.”

“What do you mean?” Diana frowned, head tilting slightly as confusion swarmed her expression, “From what I’ve read, ‘Brucie Wayne’ is a foolish playboy.”

“No,” Clark shook his head, “It’s an act, I think. When the interview is on the record he acts like it, but off the record? There’s this intensity and intelligence to him. I don’t know why he tries to hide it, though,” There was a overwhelming pause, and when Clark spoke again his voice was pitched lower, “There’s also a darkness there. Something that didn’t quite sit right with me.”

“How do you mean?”

“I… He’s willing to do anything for the people that he cares about,” he shook his head at Diana’s confusion. He knows she’ll say - they’ll all say - that all of them would do anything for those they care about, but none of them really, really mean it. Not like him. “No, he would do _anything_ for those he cares about. Literally anything, even partner with Lex Luthor, despite clearly knowing how villainous he is.”

“Wait, is he really?”

Clark nodded, and Diana frowned. She let out a little hum of thought, ignoring the watchtower speakers announcing the arrival of another hero, “Do you think he’s a bad man?”

“No,” Clark sighed, “Wayne isn’t a bad man. Not bad. Just… misled, I think.” Overcome by grief and mourning, lost in an abyss of nightmares and anxieties, of worries and tragedies and struggles. He’s lost his light, and he’s trying to find it again in all the wrong places.

A loud laugh startled them out of their conversation, and both Diana and Clark turned only to quickly freeze in their seats. Nightwing was before them, laughing gleefully from the doorway. Red Robin walked out from behind him, easily ignoring his friend as he stepped into the room to easily stride over to the table and take a seat, never once making a sound as he did. Nightwing’s laughter slowly fell to silence, and he easily snaked his way over to stand beside Red Robin, an easy, _dangerous_ , smile on his face, “Sorry for my laughter, I was just amused at how much you’re judging Bruce Wayne after only meeting him once.”

“He’s your metaphorical Prince, isn’t he? The Prince of Gotham. You probably have a lot of thoughts about him, don’t you?” Clark should have known that, known the Bats would be as possessive of him as they are the rest of Gotham.

Nightwing nodded, “He has helped many people. Some would even argue that he’s saved as many as Batman has,” there was a little amused glimmer behind his eyes, but the amusement quickly bled from his expression as the magnitude of his next words came to him, “He’s a good man, and if you’re smart, you should deeply consider that fact.”

Superman frowned, “Are you trying to restrict my speech?”

“No,” Nightwing’s smile grew sharp, eyes narrowing behind his domino, “I just don’t appreciate slander against a person who’s twice the man you are.”

“I know you’re very protective of those in Gotham and this Prince, but you need to understand that he’s not nearly as perf - “

Red Robin cleared his throat, and the room fell into silence. Everyone’s attention was enraptured by the man as he raised his eyes from the table, pinning his stare at Superman, then to Nightwing. The two vigilantes shared a seemingly silent conversation, spoken between twitches of muscle and soft noises that no one else in the room could decipher. Eventually, however, Nightwing relaxed, his smile softening once more as he leaned against the back of Red Robin’s chair.

“Now,” the boy spoke, and no one dared breath, “We could argue about Mr. Wayne all day, but that’s not why we’re here.”

“Why are you here?”

“We want to speak with Green Arrow.”

Oliver tensed, slowly pointing at himself in question, “Me?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, why?” Oliver didn’t need it, not at all, but when Hal and Barry stepped closer to him, muscles tensed and prepared to fight on his behalf, he felt a little more at ease knowing he, at least, he won’t be dying alone.

“Do you know where your son is now?”

That question was like flipping a switch, and many things happened all at once: Superman and Diana were on their feet, Green Lantern’s ring glowing dangerously bright, and Green Arrow was suddenly in the Bat’s space, bow drawn and arrow aimed. Nightwing had his escrima sticks out, standing between Green Arrow and Red Robin, muscles tensed and prepared to defend his little brother.

Green Arrow was snarling, “What did you do to Red Arrow?”

Red Robin didn’t move a muscle - never once flinched, “Nothing. It’s what he did - what he’s currently doing to one of ours. That’s why I ask.”

“He doesn’t have relations to you damned Bats.”

“He does,” Red Robin raised a brow and frowned at Green Arrow, “He’s with one currently.”

Green Arrow slowly lowered his weapon, staring in disbelief at the other, “What do you mean?”

Nightwing put his scrims sticks back into their holsters and smiled unkindly, “He’s with Red Hood. We don’t appreciate it.”

“You don’t appreciate it? I don’t appreciate it! Why the hell is he with Red Hood?” He knew Roy has gone a bit off the rails, he didn’t think he went off the rails so badly though.

Nightwing frowned, “We don’t know. We assume Red Arrow did something to him.”

“Oh, of course you think it’s Red Arrow’s fault-“

“It is,” Red Robin’s tone left no room to argue - no room for doubt, “We don’t need others like you all do. We have each other. However, Red Hood has been… in a previously vulnerable position, where he could have been manipulated and exploited.”

Green Arrow scowled, “No, I’m sure if anyone is being exploited it’s my kid. But even if that isn’t the case, the fuck do you want me to do about it?”

Red Robin smiled, and Green Arrow’s blood ran cold. Hal would have sworn the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. “We didn’t want to ask anything of you. We simply wanted to see if you knew it was happening, and if not, alert you of the fact it is happening,” he stood, “I’m leaving now.”

Nightwing nodded, his sharp lines turning soft and a joyous smile overtook his features, “Good luck, Greeny!” Nightwing winked at the hero, “Remember, if you hurt Red Hood... we hurt you.”

Green arrow watched in horror as he left, fingers twitching to shove an arrow through their eyes. _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, looks like Tim is up to something!  
> Please drop down to leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness lingered in the air like a heavy smoke, suffocating to those unused to the oppressive darkness. Jason loved it the dreadful nights; flourished in it as any Bat does. The moon acts as his guide, and the stars his allies. He looks to them, and lets them wash away his loneliness knowing he’s being watched over - remembers the warm kiss of death he experienced all those years ago. He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes to enjoy the harsh shadows and eerie stillness that are cast upon him by the blue light of the new moon.

He heard his friend step up to stand beside him and looked over, watching the deep red bleed from the black shadows. Roy wasn’t like a Bat, though. He didn’t hold himself like an ethereal beast, as if he was more than mortal. He was painfully human. Jason liked him that way.

They sat in silence, watching the people gather around a club - the one particular little club they were observing - the bar that’s fronting for the operation they’re planning to destroy. Jason hates watching, hates recon, though he understands the importance of it. He understands how imperative it is. Batman drilled it into them all: not to fuck up, not to make mistakes, not to blunder - to be perfect and to ensure every mission is a success. To not die.

His eyes were glued on the club, Red Arrow beside him and watching like a hawk - the tension in the air brimming with adrenaline and unwavering bloodlust…

And then the boiling air was broken by Michael Jackson’s _Thriller_.

Red Arrow startled, and. Red Hood raised an eyebrow beneath his hood, “Is that your ringtone?”

“Uh, yes,” Roy pulled out his phone, eyes widening comically, “Holy shit, shit shit shit Jay, Jason, Jaybear, Oliver is calling.”

Jason finally, fully looked up from the club, pulling his hood off his head and frowning at Roy and the sheer amount of panic present on his friend’s face, “Just ignore him.”

“I can’t!” Roy bit his lip before answering the phone, ignoring Jason’s rolling eyes, “Hiiiiii Ollie. What’s up?” Roy’s panic turned into - Jason wouldn’t really even know what to call it. It was hell of a lot more panic and perhaps, even, a little fearful, “Red Hood? Working with me?” He shared a look with Jason, and Jason mouthed ‘play dumb’, “Don’t know who he is… one of the bats? Uh… what’re bats?”

Jason face palmed.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to visit - Ollie? Ollie? Shit,” he lowered his phone, horror marking every movement, “Uh, so, Green Arrow is going to be visiting us.”

Jason let out a long, controlled breath, “When I said to play dumb, I didn’t mean _that_ dumb.”

“Tell me what to do and I’ll do it!” Roy was thrumming his fingers together, a nervous tick that Jason recognized well, “Fuck, maybe we should leave? Or we can hide you. You’re good at hiding.“

Jason huffed, “I’m not going to hide,” He leaned back on his heels, arms crossing, “We’ll just talk. It’s not like he owns you. You can tell him to fuck off.” 

“Like you can tell B to fuck off?”

Jason scowled and glared at Roy, “It’s different and you know it.”

Roy scoffed, “Is it? Is it really?” 

“…You’re lucky I like you. I wouldn’t take this from anyone else.”

Roy huffed, bitting his lip as he began to once again thrum his fingers, “Ok. So… we talk to Green Arrow?”

Jason nods. It’d be best. Red Hood can’t understand how Oliver found out he was here, and he’s certainly going to be looking into that. It could mean only one thing, after all: there’s someone who knows Red Hood’s… plans, his whereabouts, his allies, and if that’s the case - it means danger. It could mean death. Someone knows him - knows enough to pose a threat - and willing to share his knowledge with others.

He’ll have to alert the rest of the Bats, if whoever this is know about him… what could they know about the rest of them? Even then, Red Hood can’t comprehend who would be able to acquire this knowledge. Thalia knows, but he trusts her. The Bats don’t know who he’s teaming with (and promised not to investigate), so it can’t be them. Which leaves… no one. No one should know.

 _Shit_.

One problem at a time, though.

“We tell him. He won’t believe you if you deny it, anyways. So we tell him, and he either works with us, or we lock him in a closet so he’d be out of the way. At least then we’ll know whether to expect someone trying to disrupt our mission, or not.”

“…You’re joking about the locking in closet thing, right?” They shared a look, “No, of course you’re not,” Roy let out a long sigh. He really, _really_ hopes Oliver will give Red Hood a chance. If not, he’s going to have to be playing peace keeper, which is not a job he likes, or appreciates, or is any good at, really. Especially with someone as prone to violence as Jason is, and someone as irrational as Oliver can be.

Jason pulled out his phone, sending a text to the Bats: _Outsider Knowledge. SOS_. They’d know what it means, and he knows soon he’ll get a call to explain everything. Which, unfortunately, is something he’s not looking forward too. His first mission out of Gotham, alone, and it’s already gone to shit. Woohoo… 

Red Arrow stood, “I think this is the best we can get tonight. We’re distracted now.”

“You’re be distracted-“

“You may have the whole world thinking your some unstoppable zombie ghost thing, but I’ve seen you miss your mouth trying to drink water. I know you. We’re going back.”

Jason huffed, cheeks flushing, “That was _one_ time.”

“Three.”

“You whore,” Jason couldn’t stop the smile from breaking across his face, however. The boiling rush of bloodlust beneath his skin seemingly sizzling out, becoming a low hum he could easily ignore. He stood, pushing past the oppressive darkness and strangling shadows, to look up to the stars and relax his weary muscles, “Ok, let’s go home.”

He has problems, problems that could result in bloody, bloody consequences. But right now, looking over to his friend, he’s content to ignore them.

The door to Roy’s house creaked open, flooding darkness into the bright house. Which, was a problem. Jason swore he left the lights off.

“I think Green Arrow is here.”

Roy stepped into the room, walking across the entrance to look towards the kitchen, “You’re right. He is. With friends. Green Arrow, and the Flash, and Green Lantern.” Roy was surprised Oliver didn’t bring in Dinah, too, but he supposes Oliver didn’t want any common sense to get in the way of his tirade.

Red Hood sighed, pulling himself back into who he needs to be. He shoulders squared, muscles tensed, and he began to prowl forward as if he’s on the hunt - as if he’s out for blood.

He turned the corner with Red Arrow, scowling beneath the helmet at the heroes in the kitchen. He refused to speak, however, instead letting out a low, inhuman growl that distorted further through the speakers of his helmet. He was pleased to see the heroes tense, to see them draw their weapons, to see them take him as such a threat; as if he had the ability to pull the shadows along with him at every move, cloaked in darkness and blood.

Roy flicked his helmet, “None of that, now. We’re being civil.”

Green Arrow quickly drew his bow, prepared to defend his son when Red Hood - nothing happened. Instead, it was like a switch was flicked, and the tension bled from Red Hood along with his darkness. His demeanor changed, going from from bloodthirsty ghoul to _human_ in a blink of an eye.

Red Hood let out an exasperated sigh, surprising the three heroes further when he removed his helmet to reveal a kid. Not a kid, really. A teenager, or young adult. He was young, by any measure, younger than any of them assumed he would be; should be. He still wore a domino, because of course he fucking did, and had a patch of white hair at his forehead, but he had no fangs, or gills, or anything ghostly. Simply, a few scars.

They all stared.

“Huh, I kinda thought that was your actual head…”

Red Hood let out a surprised bark of laughter, so much more… human sounding than what he sounded like with the helmet on. No longer did he sound like a broken devil speaking through the mouth of man, instead, he sounded his age, youthful, and almost kind, “That’s kind of the point,” he set his helmet on the counter beside himself, crossing his arms as he looked over the guests in the kitchen, “So, what brings you here?”

Green Arrow slowly lowered his bow, eyeing Red Hood with growing uncertainty, “You know why we’re here.”

Red Hood nodded, “Obviously. You don’t like me teaming with Roy.”

Green Arrow nodded, “Exactly.”

Green Lantern cleared his throat, “Frankly, Red Arrow doesn’t need to get involved with your crazy Bat bullshit.”

“Red Arrow is right here,” he was ignored.

“Makes sense,” Jason shrugged, he knew he could tell them that he hasn’t told the rest of the Bats that he was here, but he doubted they’d believe him. He also knows the rules: don’t ever let outsiders know the Batfamily is anything but tight knit, all knowing, and a perfectly functioning machine. Saying they had secrets from each other would sew seeds of doubt about the efficiency within the Batclan. So, actually, he couldn’t even tell them he was here without their knowledge. “I doubt you believe me, but I do promise that I’ll keep Roy away from the Batclan. It’s just me and him on this mission.”

There was a lengthy silence, and Roy gave the three heroes a thumbs up. Barry shrugged, “I believe him.”

“What?!”

“No!”

Barry turned a scandalized look at Hal and Oliver, “What? Red Hood doesn’t seem so… evil. Anymore. And I trust Roy! He’s been a good boy, and he’s doing a lot better. You should trust him more, too.” _This could be your chance to fix things_.

Oliver stared, “No! I mean trust, sure, but I don’t trust Red Hood! I bet he know’s who we all are-“

“I do.”

“-but he won’t tell us who he is! And he’s a, he’s from, he’s not to be trusted!”

“Listen,” Jason’s smile turned sharp, and his eyes narrowed. Slowly, the humanity drained from him as his inner Bat took over. Hal would have sworn his eyes began to grow green, and a sense of _death_ began to surround the boy with growing unease. After watching this - this transformation, he can’t believe that Jason is actually human. “You should know better than to doubt me. I promised I wouldn’t let Roy get involved with my family, so I won’t. Do I make myself clear?”

Roy flicked his nose, and Barry would say it was almost endearing to watch the kid startle back, scrunching up his nose with a little indignant sniff, “Don’t do that!”

Once again, Jason was painfully humanized, his blood lusting smirk falling into a little pout as he honest to god whined: “ _Roy_.”

“ _Hood_.”

They stared at each other, and Roy stuck out his tongue, Jason pinched it. Barry smiled, elbowing Hal in a good hearted manner, “See?” His voice was soft, hopeful not to disturb the light hearted atmosphere that bloomed, “That’s a good friendship,” he turned to face Oliver, “I think he’s good for Roy. Even more, Roy is good for Hood. He’s not, he doesn’t feel like a Bat with Roy around.”

Oliver bit his lip, eyes narrowed. He once again addressed his son and the freak, “And you two are working on a mission together?”

“Yep,” Roy smiled, “Big mission.”

Oliver nodded, “I want in.”

“Nope.”

Green Arrow glared at Red Hood, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You aren’t good enough for this.”

“Why you little bitch-“

“And we’re done,” Barry put a hand on Green Arrow’s shoulder, pulling him back, “That was mean, Hood, but ok. How about this. We visit every so often and check in?”

“Every night,” Green Arrow crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the Bat,“We check in every night.”

“No.”

Hal watched the exchange, mind running a million miles a minute. Red Hood is, currently, for the most part, being everything he thinks a Bat shouldn’t be. He’s being normal…ish, and kind of sweet around Roy, and very much not a raging sociopath seeking to sink his teeth into flesh. He’s doesn’t seem inhuman, anymore. He’s not a siren singing danger, or a shadow seeking vengeance. He’s simply a kid who seems torn between their world and the Bats world.

Maybe Roy would do him good.

“What about, we check in every other night over the phone, and twice a week in person?”

“Hal! You’re supposed to be on my side,” Oliver was looking at him, eyes betrayed, “He already tricked Barry! Not you too.”

Hal shrugged, “Come on. If something even starts to maybe be going bad, I will personally bring down the wrath of Green Lantern on him. Ok? It’s a promise.”

“We’ll take that deal,” Roy stepped forward, slapping a hand over Red Hood’s mouth, and his inevitable argument, “Ollie. Please, just this once, trust me.”

Oliver bit his bottom lip, looking between his so-called friends and son, and then over to the Bat who went cross eyed staring down at the hand covering his mouth. He let out a resigned sigh, “Fine. But you’re all on thin fucking ice.”

Roy beamed, and Barry grinned. Even Red Hood looked just a bit relieved.

Maybe, just maybe, this won’t turn out to be a clusterfuck after all.

He doesn’t have his hopes up, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation! I've decided it'd to explore the difference between the Bat and the Boy when it comes to Jason. How they've learned to manipulate their surroundings and presence to portray what they want seen.   
> I think it certainly shocked the Leaguers who saw!   
> We'll be getting back to the Bat's a bit more next chapter, and within the next few chapters I'll be introducing some more characters in the Batclan (I think a few of Y'all asked for our favorite~ Cass)  
> Please drop down and leave a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just a heads up! This chapter talks more about Roy and his past addiction so there is reference to drug abuse (and fucked up bat boys saying some fucked up things) so here's a little warning to that!

Tim’s phone buzzed, and looking down he smiled at the text that just came in. It seems Jason has finally caught on to the idea that someone, somewhere, knows about his plans. It’s frightening to any good hero: to believe someone is on to you, knows who you are, knows where you’ll be. It’s dangerous, and then add on the paranoia ingrained into every Bat, and the trauma Jason has faced… the poor man must be absolutely terrified. And yet, despite it all, he’s still warning his family, just in case. It’s sweet. It’s just another reassurance that he isn’t completely lost yet, and that he still cares. That he still worries for them, and loves them.

It’s something they can work with.

Tim held up the phone to show Dick the text, though he knows Dick would have seen it too, if that man ever checked his phone, “Jay is warning us.”

“About what?”

“About whoever leaked his location to the other Leaguers.”

“That’s us!” Dick grinned brightly, “Awe, that’s so sweet. So what’re we going to do? Track him down to help him, or send him a series of texts and calls? I just don’t think we should immediately overwhelm him, though.”

Red Robin nodded, “We did promise to not know where he is, so perhaps we put him into a situation where he has no choice but to seek our assistance and reach out to us?”

“Devious, I like it,” Dick leaned against the bat computer, crossing his arms with a small smile on his lips, “I suppose we should start by causing more problems with the League’s trust in Hood, then leak him messages from the ‘anonymous’ criminal who knows about him? Make him real paranoid, burn his bridges and force him back.”

“Yes,” Tim nodded, “We should also get rid of Red Arrow. It’d be a shame if the gang they’re going after just so happens to find out where he lives. Maybe easy ways too depose of him too?”

“No, remember. We don’t kill,” He paused after saying that, biting his bottom lip in thought, “Yeah, we don’t kill. Maybe just - you know he went through that whole thing with Oliver - got put in rehab. It’d be such a shame if he had to end up back there, huh?”

Tim snorted, “Yeah, no killing. Just ruin his life.”

“Well,” Dick shrugged, “What can you do? Accidents happen.”

“Bad.”

Both Tim and Dick startled as much as a Bat startles, turning to stare at the young woman who joined them. She was a shadow of the moon, a vengeful ghost birthed from the bowels of pain and abandonment. Silence is her ally, and Gotham knows if you see her it’s already too late.

It’s long been known that Batman is a vampire, and Nightwing a siren; Robin a ghost, and Red Hood the grim reaper. But Black Bat? She holds many stories. She’s the angel of Death, coming to those who have caught her wrathful eye. She’s the bride of the devil, reaching out her shadowed claws to drag the damned to hell so they may be tortured for all eternity. She’s a vengeful spirit, returning from the afterlife to slaughter those who sent her into an early grave. She reads their soul, learning of their greatest fears to use against them - learning their moves before they even act. She sees all, she knows all.

No one survives the wrath of Black Bat, but strangely enough, none of her victims have yet to die.

But to the Bats, she’s their humanity. Her and Jason. They’re the ones who weren’t always ensnared in the bats web of darkness and vengeance. They’re the ones who got out, who saw the world, who learned another life, one outside of darkness, is possible. They’re the ones who remind the family that not everyone is bad… not everyone is inherently bad.

They’re the ones who remind them that bad people can still be saved.

Tim frowned, “Why’s it bad? We’re helping him.”

She shook her head, “Trust. No more…trust.”

“We do trust him! Sort of,” Dick shook his head, “You’d get it if you were _there_.”

She shakes her head back, “No. Betrayal. He will… be hurt.”

“No!” Dick pushed off the bat computer’s console, standing to his full height as his lip pulled into a snarl, “He tried to go off alone before! And guess what? He died! He - he died. Cass, he died. I can’t let that happen again. We can’t let that happen again. We’re the ones who will keep him safe. We’re the only ones who can keep him safe,” he let out a long breath, running his hands through his hair, “And he won’t find out, cause you won’t tell him. Ok? He’s - I won’t let him die again. I won’t _lose him_.“ He won’t, he can’t. He refuses. Jason is his, he’s a bat. He’s his little brother, he’s their little lost sheep who wondered too far from the herd and was attacked by the wolf. They know he died, and they know somehow he got back. They aren’t sure how, still - he doesn’t talk much about it. But they know the coffin was broken from the inside, blood and scratches littering the inside of the lid - and now he’s close with Thalia Al’Ghul and this Red Arrow guy. Bruce was able to deduct that he was, probably, alive for at least a year and a half prior reuniting with them. He was alone for a year and a half. He didn’t have them, for a year and a half. Then their union was… rough. But he’s back, he’s back and they are never letting him go. Never again.

A sad expression crossed Cass’s face, one filled with empathy, “You will regret.”

“No,” Dick shook his head, “I’ll never regret doing what I must to keep my brother safe,” he turned back to Tim, effectively ending the conversation, “I’ll grab some coffee, I have a feeling it’ll be a late night.”

* * *

“I still don’t like it,” Green Arrow has his arms crossed, a pout on his face as he slouched in his chair at the Watchtower, “I don’t like him at all.”

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you’re obligated to be overprotective, as Roy’s father,” Barry shrugged, “I think it’s good. The kid seemed,” Barry frowned, thinking back to the previous night. Red Hood just seemed so torn over being what’s expected of him, what he was trained to be, and who he was. Watching it, watching him flip between these two characters… it was saddening, thinking back on it, “I think Roy will help him,” hopefully. Hopefully he can learn that he doesn’t have to be a monster.

“Yep!” Hal took a noisy sip of his smoothie, “I’m more with Barry on this one,” Though there is a very real chance, after watching Red Hood, that he is possessed by a demon and is trying to fight it. Which, considering all the shit they’ve seen, is not a far-fetched idea, “We may wanna call in Constantine, though. Y’know, in case Barry is wrong.”

Oliver through his hands in the air, “Why would you say that?! Oh my god, what if they lied and they are all monsters, leading us to a false sense of security before eating us? Oh my god what if he ate Roy?!”

Hal snorted, “The only part of Roy he’ll eat is his ass-“

“Hal!”

“Shush! Gross,” Oliver covered his face, “Seriously! What if Roy isn’t safe?”

Rolling his eyes, the Green Lantern let out a sigh, “He’s a big boy. He can take care of himself. _You_ taught him to take care of himself. Besides, we’re still checking in on them, it’s not as if we’re _not_ keeping track of his safety.”

“Besides,” Barry leaned on the table, “It seemed Hood was very tolerant of Roy’s shenanigans, and honestly a little protective,” and maybe possessive, but he won’t be bringing that up with Oliver. Not with a fifty foot pole, “If anything, it’s Red Hood who’d take a bullet for Roy.”

“That’s the other thing,” Oliver slammed his hands on the table, “How do they know each other? Cause they - they _know_ each other. Like, inside joke and teasing know. Intimately know. How?How does one even get to like, introduce oneself to a Bat and survive? Become friends? That makes no fucking sense!”

And it didn’t. Hal still has nightmares about just entering Gotham - the moving shadows with too many eyes, the drum of death, the hanging tension of sorrow and hate, and the cries of spilt blood and lost hope. He remembers the overwhelming pressure of righteous fury and retribution, the claws of the city reaching out and piercing into his skin, trying to pull him into her bowels and leave him forgotten in a grave.

It’s not a place for the weak of heart. It’s not a place for the _good_. Much less a Roy Harper, who’s already crawled his way back from Hell, bloody and bruised and traumatized. Roy, who against all the odds battled his own mind and came out victorious, burning his once precious addictions to stay clean - who cried and begged and suffered through the torture of a lonely withdrawal, isolated from support because of his father’s stupid ego and his own pride. Roy, who looked death in the eyes and spat on her face, who not only survived, but learned to live, and smile, and laugh. Who overcame the betrayals he faced in the midst of his hardships and forgave, he _forgave_ them - Roy, who was a bigger man than Hal could ever dream of being. Who is a hero. Who is his precious, little nephew - and one he’d never let face such darkness again. One he’d never let step foot into Gotham; one he’d never let Gotham sink her teeth into, one who’d Gotham pull apart and send him spiraling back into the pain he’s struggled so hard against.

Gotham is unforgiving and cruel, preys on the weakness one may not even know to have. And when one knows of their weakness, when it’s scarred across their arm as a constant reminder of what once was - it’d be all too easy for her to break them. To tear them apart.

It’d be all too easy for the demon dressed as a Bat to pull him to his final resting place amongst the psychos and clowns that haunt the streets as if they built them. And maybe they did.

“I don’t know how they know each other.”

“They, those Bats, are so all over each other and possessive… when would he even be able to bump into Red Hood?”

Hal hummed, “Was Roy ever in Gotham?”

“Oh hell no. People don’t just go to Gotham. Hell, I don’t know if anyone would even be able to find it if they didn’t know better. GPS always fucks up around the city, leads people away.”

It’s true. It’s one of the reasons they sent two people who could fly. Easier access.

Barry hummed, tapping a finger to his chin, “Remember when they went wacko-murder on me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, hear me out, what if that had something to do with it? I can’t imagine they’d want to ever be not in control of each other’s lives, right? So what if Hood went MIA or something?”  
Hal paused, eyes squinting in though, “MIA, or left? Got tired of their batty bullshit,” he chuckled, “See what I did there? Anyway, left. They got him back and are now possessive of him, to make sure he won’t leave again?”

“Or kidnapped,” Oliver huffed, “Remember when Dinah was kidnapped and I went, yeah. It fits. They’re extra possessive of him ‘cause they remember him getting hurt, or leaving, or whatever. And it’s when he was separated from them he met Roy?”

“It has to be,” Hal shrugged, “If he met Roy with the Bats around, Roy would be in the middle of the Ocean or six feet under, or some other whacky shit.”

Which meant there was the very real possibility that despite knowing Red Arrow and Red Hood were working together, they don’t actually know of their friendship. Which, if Oliver was being honest about, is probably worse than if they did know they were close friends.

“The bat pack know of them now, though.”

“Which means they aren’t happy and are going to do something to get back in control of the situation.”

“Or,” Barry interrupted, “They’re going to be nice and respect Red Hood working his mission,” Hal and Oliver stared at Barry, making the speedster sink down low in his seat as his cheeks turned pink, “I was just trying to be optimistic.”

“That wasn’t optimism,” Hal raised a brow, “That was stupidity.”

“Remember they said they don’t ‘appreciate’ Red Arrow being with Hood? And they think it’s Roy’s fault? And since we didn’t separate them…”

“They will.”

 _Fuck_.

“We gotta do something.”

“We gotta tell Superman.”

“Or we can try to just have a conversation with Nightwing and Batman? Don’t - don’t look at me like that… ok, never mind.”

Robin huffed from his spot above the three heroes, masked by the darkness clinging to the Watchtower ceiling. It seemed the League are smarter than they appeared, even if it took an embarrassingly long time to reach such logical conclusions. He frowned, regardless, he is going to need to warn his siblings and Father that the Justice Hooligans are finally catching wind of their little scheme.

Not that it’d be a problem. It’ll only ’stir the pot’ as Dick likes to say, and ‘make things more fun.’

Which, Robin supposes, isn’t a false statement. Destroying the feeble minds of their allies is always a pleasant way to spend an evening, after all.

* * *

“Oh, Mr. Clark. I didn’t expect to see you here,” Bruce smiled at the reporter who jumped when the millionaire made his presence known. He watched the reporter flush, eyes wide as he stared up at the other man.

“Uh, Mr. Wayne! Why are you, um, what’re you doing here? In Metropolis?” Clark had to control his grip on his coffee cup. He asked, but he knew the truth. Lex Luthor was here, and Bruce probably came to finalize and sign the contract, make some big public speech about it, get the people on their side and maybe ‘try out’ the metropolis girls. _Ugh_ , playboys.

Bruce chuckled, “I think you know why,” he walked past Clark, ordering his own black coffee, “You’re welcome to come if you want.”

Clark couldn’t help the puzzled look cross his face, “What? You know I don’t like Luthor, why would you invite me? I would probably,” definitely, “write an article not in your favor.”

“I know,” Bruce shrugged, a carefully careless look crossing his features. He’s smart, smarter than people give him credit for, “But it’s good to have two sides of an argument, especially with things like this. Besides, maybe observing I could show you how much more good than bad this choice is,” He chuckles, “If not, then you can feel free to write what you want, freedom of speech and all that, and I’ll have the pleasure of being able to admire your build during the meeting, so win-win for everyone.”

Clark went a bright red, mouth gaping before he shut it with a snap, “I thought you were into girls.”

“I’m into pretty people with half a brain, even if I don’t act like it,” he winked, “So will you come or not?”

“Yes,” it’s a perfect opportunity. A chance for him to infiltrate Lex Corps, see what they’re future holds, flesh out Bruce more, and Perry would have his head on the platter if he passed up on such a perfect opportunity, “I’m in.”

Bruce knew it was an opportunity Clark couldn’t pass up, as well. How could the reporter, the hero? Besides, it’d be good to have Superman on hand, he’d be able to hear and see things Brucie Wayne won’t be able to catch. Truly, a win-win.

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up from the Daily planet at 3 today, dress nice,” he took his coffee and waved Clark a flirty goodbye, “I’ll see you later today.”

The reporter watched him go, a sense of dread building in his gut. Something is going to go terrible wrong, he just knows it, “Why does this always happen to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting busy! How do you guys like it? The next few chapters are going to be more focused on certain plots, but I needed to do some prepping in this chapter for the next few~ 
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re a dumbass,” Jason rolled his eyes as he looked down at his phone and away from Roy. He let out a breath of air as he relaxed: Dick and Tim finally got back to him, promising that they were looking into whoever leaked his information. More so, he was so, so happy that they weren’t forcing him back to Gotham, or hunting him down to ensure his safety like the overprotective maniacs he knows they can be. Instead, they’re trusting him; while still dealing with the issue so he could focus on his mission without having to figure out who it is that knows too much about him. It’s growth, he thinks, between his family. Growth that’s making his chest warm and heart flutter. They’re actually trusting him, and they’re giving him the freedom he’s been asking for. They respect him and his wishes. Respect his space, now. It’s everything he’s ever wanted with his family, really. And now he has it and… he’s so happy.

Roy scoffed, “I’m not a dumbass,” he sneezed, flour falling from his face as he did, “I just can’t bake.”

“Obviously,” Jason slipped his phone back into his pocket and let out a long sigh. This man… standing, Jay walked into the kitchen and pushed Roy till he was firmly out of the kitchen, leaving a trail of flour and milk behind. “I still don’t understand how you messed up this badly. It’s only cookies.”

“Cookies are Satan’s snack,” Roy huffed, stripping off his shirt and tossing it towards the laundry machine. He was a disaster baker, and the flour was not his friend. Nor was the milk. Nor eggs. But whatever! He just wanted to try, and try he did.

And then he failed.

Now Jason is taking over, though, and he’s going to make the cookies actually edible, and tasty.

“I also don’t get why we’re doing this.”

“Because Ollie is letting us work, and not being a totally weird helicopter parent, so we are going to show appreciation. In doing so, hopefully, he will feel more comfortable leaving us alone,” and more importantly, baking has always been Jason’s stress relief. He remembers that, vividly, so getting the man into the kitchen and baking is good to get Jay level headed, focused, and keep the Lazarus Pit at bay. Jason’s eyes have been a little more green, since the hero’s crashed the house, and Roy doesn’t like that. He wants it gone. He wants to see those pretty blue eyes again.

Watching Jason move gracefully around the kitchen, Roy couldn’t help but smile. He remembers when they first met, when Jason was still on the edge of pit madness - hurt, betrayed and alone. He remembers first seeing him just outside of Gotham, watching the poor boy sit in the rain at the edge of Gotham and just… stare. If the archer had to guess, he’d have said the man was almost afraid to enter. Roy knew, deep down, that he shouldn’t have approached Jay back then. He was able to clearly see the danger in his stance, in his glowing green eyes, and the weapons strapped to his thighs. Even if he wasn’t in the business of being a vigilante, it’d be pretty obvious the man was nothing but _violence_. But, there was something about him - the look in his eyes, the sorrow and the guilt that colored his expression that spoke to Roy. Roy understood that pain. He understood that pain all too well. So, he approached with a kind smile and willingness to listen. He listened to the boy’s plans to exact revenge, to hurt and kill and share his pain with everyone that he thinks wronged him. Roy played along at first, to build rapport and become his friend. Then, he gently began to push the boy away from the vengeance and towards a way to reconnect with those he once loved. He pushed to heal the boy, to show the man there was a better way then pain.

To be there for Jay like no one was there for him. To save Jason so he wouldn’t have to face all the pain he had to face.

It was a long process, one which forced them to connect deeply. Anyone would, after long nights of nightmares and conversations of traumas and pain. Once they became ‘partners in crime’ and moved in together, they began to learn of each other’s domestic habits, and most importantly, Roy learned of how therapeutic cooking was for Jason. He asked why once, and the bat stared at him and shrugged his shoulders, mumbling something about a British Grandfather teaching him all about cooking and culinary art.

More importantly, it meant Roy learned if Jason is stressed, he can stick the man in the kitchen with a new recipe for cake and watch the stress quickly fade from his friends mind. It’s a technique he’s been using ever since.

Roy watched as Jason beat the cookie batter, happiness warming his chest as he did so. Roy sighed, and couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Jay really was so handsome when he wasn’t trying to be a little, creepy demon of the night. He looked so relaxed - he looked his age, for once: young, with a sharp chin and broad shoulders, and if Roy was a lesser man he would drool.

Oh, wait, he is drooling. He wiped his mouth and chuckled to himself. A fool, really. He was a complete fool.

Jason raised his brow towards Roy, “What’re you chuckling about?”

“Oh, you know, just about how handsome you are.”He watched Jason scoff, throwing excess flour at Roy and covering what little part of his face was clean from the white substance.

“Jackass.”

“Yep,” Roy wiped at his face, “I’m gonna go clean up a bit. Don’t miss me too much.”

“As if I’d miss you.” He was smiling as he responded, though, and Roy smiled back. He’d be missed, for sure.

Roy left the kitchen, wandering to the bathroom with a wistful smile. In the bathroom, he wiped the flour from his chest first, and then washed his face in the sink. As he did, though, the hair on the back of his neck began to stand up. He pulled away from the sink, wiping his face on a towel to dry off quickly before looking around. He knows this feeling all too well: he’s being watched. There’s no one in the bathroom, though, so that means… he went to the window, looking out and frowning. He saw no one, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t someone there. Whoever was there was good at hiding, and somehow knew where Roy lived. Frankly, Roy wouldn’t put it pass Ollie to spy on them, the bastard.

He won’t be telling Jason, though, not when he’s finally starting to destress. He decided to fuck it, and pulled the curtains closed. They can’t see through fabric, hopefully! So, he’ll deal with it tomorrow. Whatever _it_ is. Tonight, though, is a night off. For once. A night to enjoy.

He went back to the kitchen and forced a relaxed smile. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched though, now hyper aware of the eyes trying to peep through the windows. But he tried, for Jason. He’ll always try for Jason.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was a… well, Clark didn’t know exactly how to describe him. He was wealthy, of course, charismatic and handsome. But he was also brilliant, Clark realized, but for some reason, he pretended not to be. Clark was sitting in the back of the limo (a limo!) with Bruce Wayne, making their way towards Lex corps to meet with the one and only Lex Luthor, who is apparently OK with Clark coming to witness their deal.

And Bruce Wayne decided to sprawl in his seat, putting an arm over Clark’s shoulders as he smiled at the hero, “You look sharp in that suit, but you do know you’d look even better in something better fitting, right?” Bruce pinched the fabric of Clark’s suit and pulled it back slightly, “I’m sure you have a nice figure under all this fabric, why not show it off?” Honestly, though, Bruce didn’t _figure_ Clark has a nice figure, he’s seen how the hero looks in his tights after all. He _knows_ Clark has a nice figure, and he knows the man would be drop dead gorgeous in a suit that actually fit.

And, ok, Bruce loves a man in a nice suit.

He watched Kent turn scarlet, a shy and sheepish smile crossing his face, “I’m fine. Thank you though, Mr. Wayne.”

“I could buy the suit for you, if that’s the problem. I know how expensive suits can get.”

“No, Mr. Wayne. Really. I’m quite alright,” and why is he trying so hard? Mr. Wayne has been flirting, Clark knows. He’s not that naive. But he still doesn’t understand why. Clark knows he hasn’t been particularly nice to the man, and really, he has been openly against everything Bruce has been doing in regards to the contract with Luthor. So, this doesn’t really make for a good background for someone to become infatuated.

Unless that’s why. Bruce wants someone who challenges him.

He watched Bruce shrug, “A shame. Anyway, when we get to the offices we’re going to need to go through some pretty intense security, so don’t be surprised if you get a pat down. Afterwards, we’re going straight to Luthor’s office to talk through he contract. There are going to be some details you won’t be able to share with the public, so you’ll need to sign a confidentiality agreement, and you’ll speak with my attorney to find out what details you can and can’t share. You’re free to print whatever vague opinion you have, though. The confidentiality is more so for the fine details of the contract.”

Clark figured there’d be something like that. Corporations always keep secrets, though bruce is much more open then any other business Clark has investigated. Which is… weird. More than once, Clark has stopped CEO’s from assassinating investigative reporters, but this one is just welcoming Clark to a front row seat of something he’s already expressed hate towards.

Bruce Wayne really is an enigma.

“Ok, where’s the contract?”

“You’ll sign it in Luthor’s office. For now,” Bruce leaned in, and Clark’s eyes widened, “I figured we can get to know each other a bit more.”

Clark’s felt his heart beat against his chest, and then he heard his phone chime and sighed a breath of relief. Saved by the text. He quickly scooted away from Bruce, stuttering a “Pardon me” as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He looked down, attempting to calm his racing heart and burning cheeks as he read over the text.

And then he froze. League business. Shit.

“And your face was such a pretty shade of red. What happened?”

Clark spooked, looking over his shoulder at Bruce, careful to hide the text from the businessman, “Uh, just some bad news.”

“Anything I can help with?”

 _Unless you’re Batman, no._ Clark shook his head, “No, nothing you could help with,” he let out a sigh. As soon as the meeting’s done, he’ll head to the Watchtower. For now, though, he has to be Clark Kent. “Oh, I think we’re here.”

“It appears so,” Bruce tsked, “And we were having so much fun,” he stepped out of the limousine, “Coming, Mr. Kent?”

“Yes, yes,” Clark stepped out after Bruce, looking up at the great sky scraper belonging to his mortal enemy, “Well, let’s do this then.” And after this, he get's to deal with the League. _Huh, today's going to be a busy day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up!   
> Please feel free drop a comment down below!


	10. Chapter 10

The meeting ended without much trouble, and Clark loathes to admit he has a better understanding of Bruce’s alliance with Lex Luthor. Bruce certainly isn’t putting up with any of the other man’s crap. As soon as Luthor said something over the line, Bruce shut him down. Clark certainly doesn’t think it’s perfect, still, but Bruce Wayne is much tougher on Luthor than he initially thought he would be. If anyone could make a contract with Lex and keep it from going totally evil, it’d probably this man.

It’ll probably end in shambles still, of course, but Bruce has a very real chance of getting something beneficial from it before shit hits the fan. So, yeah, Clark has to give it to him. At least a little bit.

Clark let out a sigh, entering the watchtower now dressed as Superman. He has a lot to think about as Clark Kent. He’s, of course, not going to write a raving opinion piece on Bruce’s contract with Luthor but… it’s not going to be nearly as bad as he once imagined it was going to be. Lex Luthor is still a bastard and a villain, and Bruce should work with anyone besides that man but - and again, he hates saying it - but it seemed like Bruce had in under control.

Playboy, bimbo, billionaire his ass. Bruce Wayne was able to go toe-to-toe with Lex Luthor. That man is a genius. A genius who’s hiding behind a facade of foolishness and sex.

Maybe he wants to be underestimated?

What’s worse, though, after the meeting Bruce invited him to his manor.

His manor. In Gotham. He shivered at the thought of reentering that hell.

But how could a reporter refuse an intimate meeting with the elusive Bruce Wayne? God, he can already imagine all the questions Lois is going to ask - and order him to ask Bruce. 

But the way Bruce invited him… he doubts the man is thinking they’re going to do much talking -

_“Where to, Mr. Kent?”_

_Clark entered the limousine after Bruce, the meeting having just ended and he was more than ready to get to the Watchtower and find out what exactly happened with he Bats. Frankly, he can get let out anywhere, but he still needs to keep his helpless reporter facade up a little longer, “The airport, please.”_

_He watched Bruce press a little button, opening communications with the driver and asking him to take them to the airport. Afterwards, Bruce settled back into the seat, sliding across the cushions to sit next to Clark. Very close, next to Clark. Too close, almost._

_Clark cleared his throat, “May I help you, Mr. Wayne?”_

_The billionaire smiled, resting a hand on Clark’s knee, “Would you like to come to my manor next week?”_

_The reporter turned a brilliant shade of red, “Your manor?”_

_A sly, flirty smile crossed Wayne’s face, “Is that a yes?”_

_“I, well,” Clark looked down at the hand on his knee, “It depends on your intentions.”_

_“My intentions?”_

_“Yes!”_

_Bruce chuckled, a dark and deep rumble that’s escaped from the depths of his chest, and it_ did _something to Clark that he’s very much not proud of. “We can talk. I’m sure you are dying to know more about me,” his hand creeped slightly higher up Clark’s leg._

_Clark quickly placed his hand on Bruce’s, stopping the movement. He did not expect, however, for Bruce to intertwine their fingers. Clark felt like he was about to combust._

_Clark didn’t know how to respond, and apparently, his embarrassed silence was an answer for the billionaire because Bruce’s smile widened, “I’ll see you next week,” he reached past Clark, opening the door for him once the limo arrived at the airport. He gave Clark’s hand one last squeeze, face much too close when he spoke next, “I’m excited to… get to know you better.”_

_Clark hardly remembers stepping out of the limo._

_Fuck._

Clark groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. No time to think about that right now, though. He needs to focus, focus on the Bat’s and the Justice League.

Hal and Oliver were waiting for him as he entered the meeting room, all remnants of Clark Kent gone as Superman took his place. He strode over to the other two heroes, “What happened?”

“We think Red Arrow may be in danger.”

Superman’s eyes narrowed, “What does that have to do with the Bats?”

Oliver snarled, “It’s the Bats putting them in danger!”

“Calm down,” Oliver stepped back, but his shoulders remained tense. Clark let out a controlled breath, “Now, explain it. From the beginning.”

“Red Hood is working with Roy. The other Bat’s don’t like it so they’re going after him.”

“And before you ask us how we know,” Green Lantern interrupted, looking between Green Arrow and Superman, “It’s because they came to us to express their… displeasure about the two working together, and told us to separate them. We didn’t, so now they will.”

Superman nodded. That made sense, now. And shit, roy is in trouble. “Which Bat’s approached you?”

“Nightwing and Red Robin,” Nightwing and Red Robin. So, not Batman. Good. They should ask Batman first, and see if he knows of these plans, and if not see if he’s willing to reign in his team. He may not agree with Batman and the control he has of his brood, but it can has it’s perks when one of them are in trouble. When Roy is in trouble, because of them.

“First thing we need to do is call Batman.”

“What?!”

“Why!?”

Superman sighed, “He is a team member now, so we have to give him the chance to take control of his team, and allow him the opportunity to either explain himself, or fix things. We have all gotten that chance, so he deserves it, too.”

Green Arrow bit the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t trust them. He doesn’t trust Batman.

He was against Batman joining the team from the very start, and that feeling of resentment has only grown. If they dare hurt his Roy - he will make them pay. Dearly. He doesn’t give a damn if he’d be starting a war, they _will_ bleed.

He remembered to breathe when Hal put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a pointed look. Deep breath. They planned for Superman being a pacifist. They sent Barry back to keep an eye on the two, just in case they need backup. To make sure Roy will be ok. They sent Barry back because Green Arrow can’t get rid of the sinking feeling in his gut that something is going to go terribly wrong.

Superman turned away from the two green clad heroes and dialed Batman through the League’s comm system, “Batman?”

“Yes,” Batman’s gravelly voice echoed through the comms.

“We require your presence in the Watchtower.”

“I’m assuming it’s for good reason, and you will not be wasting my time.”

Superman wanted to scoff. The bastard, “It’s urgent.”

“Hn,” the comm cut out, and Superman assumed that meant the Bat is on his way. His hunch was proven right, for not even a full five minutes passed before the one and only Batman strode through the doorway, pulling the shadows with him as he moved.

Superman forgot how terrifying this man is.

Batman stopped not too far away, and yet the darkness of the room seemed to tangle with his very being, wrapping tightly around him as if it’s being pulled forcefully into his soul.

All three of the heroes stood a little straighter.

“Why did you call me here?”

Green Arrow stepped forward, “Your little Bats threatened my son.”

“Red Arrow?”

Of course the bastard knows - “Yes! Red Arrow.”

Batman hummed, and the room seemed to darken, the shadows seemed to reach out around him as if they were trying to grab his next victim to drag into hell, “He shouldn’t be with Red Hood.”

“Asshole!”

“So you know!”

“Enough!” Superman’s voice echoed through the room, silencing the two heroes as he turned sharp eyes to Batman, “If you or your Bat’s cause any harm to Red Arrow, you will be declared an enemy of the League. You may not like it, but as League members, all heroes are your allies and you may cause harm to none of them. Of us. So call off your boys, and if you really don’t want Red Hood working with Red Arrow, talk to them. You can do nothing more.”

Oliver scoffed, scowl on his lips. Anger boiled in his blood and he couldn’t leave well enough alone- “You controlling bastard - Red Hood will leave you one day, if he hasn’t already.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed, and the room froze in silence. There was a stillness in the room that reminded Hal of the eye of a hurricane - a calm before disaster. Perhaps this is what it felt like before death, when the body numbs and you can’t feel anything, hear anything, see anything - but they can see. They can see the devil. Hal swallowed, and when the Bat spoke next there was a danger in his voice that sent fear through Superman’s spine, “Speak of Red Hood again, Oliver Queen, and it’ll be your last,”he turned, taking large strides from the room, “No harm will come to Roy Harper from our hands.”

Then he was gone.

“…I don’t trust him.”

Superman stared after Batman, despite not being able to see him anymore, and felt a heavy lead in his chest, “I don’t either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the difference between Bruce and Batman! Please leave a comment!  
> Also, Bruce and Clark? What do y'all think?


	11. Chapter 11

“Barry? Why’re you here?”

“I miss my little nephew! Duh,” Barry didn’t want to tell them the truth. He didn’t want to tell them that the Bat’s might be after them, as he didn’t want to make Roy worry if it really was for nothing. He also feared Jason’s reaction. He didn’t know if Jason would react badly, become violent, become angry - he didn’t know if Jason would take his anger out on them (on Roy) or not. So, he was here for a social visit now. He’s here to see his cute little nephew, and to get to know Red Hood better. He held up a bag of Chinese takeout, “I got your favorite,” his voice was sing-song, purposefully light and happy. Roy seemed to buy it, eyeing the bag in hand before opening the door wider.

“Fine. Jay - Hood! We have a guest!”

Jason peered around the corner of the room, “A guest?” He stared at Barry, “Oh.”

“Red Hood?” Jay? Is Red Hood’s name Jay? - but still, he doesn’t recognize the face. Or the name. The man has vibrantly green eyes, almost fake looking and - and it seems like there’s a blue tint beneath the green, fighting to be seen.

“Yeah,” he finished coming out, rolling his eyes, “Don’t tell anyone else ‘bout the whole Jay thing, yeah?”

“No problem! I’m great at keeping secrets,” Barry cleared his throat, and decided to go for it, “So, uh, Jay. How’re you?”

Jason strode to stand beside Roy before falling back on the couch as he eyed the speedster, “Fine. Working the case,” not as much as he should be, admittedly. Between realizing there’s a spy, making the treat for Green Arrow and mailing it out to the archer, they really haven’t done nearly enough. At least, not as much as Jason would have preferred. Roy is adamant they’re on the right track, and there’s no point in rushing it. Jason disagrees.

But, well, it has only been a night. A ‘night off’ as Roy put it. ‘Something they both deserve.’ Maybe they won’t fall too far behind schedule, in the end. Jason and Roy are planning to crash the warehouse tonight, scare them all a bit, maybe even take someone hostage and get some information from them. Find out where the headquarter’s is, if nothing else. Jason thinks it’ll be a fun night, really. Spreading fear is always enjoyable.

“The case stuff,” Barry smiled, “That’s not till tonight, right?”

Roy nodded, “Waiting till it get’s dark,” he sat beside Jason. Barry noted that their thighs brushed against each other and he fought back a smile. Oh, how he missed the teenage flirting, the awkward moments and the thrill of feeling like you have to keep it hidden.

“Good, that means we have the day to hang out,” he sat in the armchair and pulled the takeout out of the bag, “I didn’t know what you liked, Jay, so I got teriyaki chicken,” after all, who doesn’t like teriyaki chicken? Unless he’s like, vegetarian or vegan, but he just can’t see Red Hood as a vegan.

By the smile on Red Hood - Jay’s - face, Barry figured he guessed right. The boy took the container, “Thanks,” and promptly began to stuff his face.

Barry was still struck as how remarkably young he looked.

“So,” Barry leaned back in the chair with his own container, “How did you guys meet, if I could ask?” He watched Jason shut down, and Roy rested a comforting hand on Jason’s leg. Barry frowned, “Nevermind, You don’t have to answer.”

Jason nodded, and that ended that line of thought. Roy gave Barry a grateful look, and Barry had to wonder who didn’t respect their privacy at such an obviously touchy subject.

Then he remembered who his friends were. And the Bats.

“Um, how about, what’re you comfortable talking about? Sorry - this is like super awkward, I’m just - you all are kind of terrifying and have the whole privacy issue and I was totally attacked trying to talk to you earlier-“

“Oh yeah, sorry about that,” Barry stopped his rambling, mouth still gaping as he stared at Jason. Did, did the Red Hood just apologize? He did. He definitely did, “They really aren’t that bad. They’re just protective,” especially of him. He didn’t need to share that detail though.

Barry nodded, still a bit dumbfounded, “It’s, uh, it’s fine.”

He watched the kid snort, “You don’t have to just say it’s fine. It’s not. You don’t even have to forgive them, us, if you don’t want to. I just…” If it was anyone else, Barry would prompt them further. He’d ask them what they meant, he’d ask them to explain themselves, ask them if they’re ok. He’d tell them he won’t judge, but he had a feeling that would make Jay silent. He had a feeling that if he did what he’d normally do, the boy would take it as an invasion of privacy, at wanting to know more than he’s willing to share, at losing control. Maybe he’s wrong, maybe not, but he goes with his gut and remains silent. He let’s Jason share what he wants, and nothing more. Thankfully, he thinks it works. “Sometimes I wish they were less overwhelming. But,” he shrugs, as if saying _what can you do?_

Whether people recognize it or not, they always have a choice, “Have you tried talking to them?”

Jay nodded, “Yeah. And it’s sort of working. Baby steps,” baby steps for the bats. A small smile overtook his face as he remembers; remembers his them caring, but still respecting his privacy. Respecting his mission. Respecting his first flight from home since coming back. Baby steps, but it’s working, and they’re listening. They’re actually listening.

Barry caught that smile, “I’m glad. You seem like a good kid when you’re not all… possessed and stuff.”

A startled laugh escaped Jason’s throat, “I’m not possessed.” 

Barry frowned, “But you go all,” he made vague hand gestures, “And the shadows go all,” he made some more vague hand gestures.

Roy joined in with Jason’s laughter, nudging Jay’s shoulder as he did, “You gotta tell him.”

“No, no, I like the whole,” he mimicked Barry’s hand gestures, “I don’t want to ruin it!”

“Come on,” Roy bumped his shoulder again, “He deserves it. He’s a good one.”

“I know.” Jason does, too. They’ve researched all the heroes prior, obviously. Flash quickly became his favorite, under Wonder Woman that is. He was kind, and he treated his villains with respect. He helped those with mental illnesses, rather than just beating them black and blue. He worked to find solutions, real solutions, rather than just throwing them in prison to be forgotten about. At least, forgotten about until the villains break out - again.

But Barry tries. He really, honestly tries to create a solution, to help everyone, even his villains. Jason respects him.

So, might as well share the secret, “Promise not to tell anyone?”

Barry gave a mock salute, “Yes.”

“None of us are possessed, or weird, or not human. We’re all just… normal.”

“You told us that before.”

“Yeah, but you don’t believe us,” Barry nodded. It’s true, he doesn’t believe them. He doesn’t think anyone really believes them, “So, the secret is we’re trained to have this… vigilante persona. It’s not really us,” not completely, at least. Tim and Robin’s persona’s are closer to their real personality, but Dick and Bruce, him, they have two wildly different personas. Frankly, the differences between their civilian identities and vigilante identities are extreme, so no one would ever suspect Bruce as Batman, or Dick as Nightwing, or him as Red Hood.

When he was first brought to the manor, it was terrifying to see them switch from one to the other. It’s still a bit unsettling, frankly. So, he understands how the heroes must have felt seeing him earlier, fighting between the personalities of Red Hood and Jason.

“But-but what about the shadows?!”

Jason shrugged, “It’s all in your head. We learned how to control our presence in a room. Let’s put it like: you know how some people say shit like, ‘the room brightened when you walked in’?” Barry nodded, “Pretty much same thing, just reversed. You guys believe, so much, that we’re ghosts, or vampires, or whatever, so you see us with the shadows move with us and shit. Doesn’t happen. Strictly psychological.”

Huh. Barry knew, deep down, that the mind was a powerful thing. He just never thought that a group of people would be so well trained in manipulating it, that they’d have the world fooled into believing that they’re these terrifying monsters who could manipulate shadows and devour souls.

Unbelievable.

“And these personalities, are they both facades? Civilian and vigilante?”

Jason hummed, “For Batman? A bit. Nightwing and me, not so much. But yeah, Batman, his civilian personality is a bit of an act,” Brucie Wayne, Jason hates him a bit. Bruce reminds Jason, too much, of the rich folks who came down to the bowery and checked the corners for their next victims, “His real personality,” the one Jason loves. The one who’s his father, “It only comes out when he’s at home, with his family.” Where there’s never a chance of prying eyes.

Barry took a distracted bite of rice, “Huh,” To live such a life…he shook his head, “You’re all… remarkable. You know that?” Jay blushed, and Barry took it that he didn’t realize quite how remarkable he was, “Can I ask one more question?”

Jay nodded.

“It all sounds… taxing to learn all that and develop these different personalities. Why do it? I get you’re all family but, following Batman so closely… why?”

Jason hummed, and Barry felt a wave of relief wash through him to see Jay still relaxed, to see that he hasn’t closed off again or become angry, “He saved us. All of us. One way or another. Nightwing… me, Red Robin, Robin. I would have been dead if he didn’t find me,” though he still died, but at least he didn’t die on the street like he thought he would. And he certainly wouldn’t have been brought back, nor given a proper funeral. Honestly, no one would have known he died till they found his body in an alley, most likely. But he died loved - horribly, torturously, in so much pain - but loved.

Barry hummed, “It was like that for all of you?”

“Yeah. Not quite so dramatic, sure, but yeah. He saved us, and showed us a life of helping people. Is that so wrong?”

Barry shook his head, “Explains a lot, actually,” not always in the best ways, though. Sure, at surface level it’s good - but commanding them to obey him because he saved them, encouraging their hero worship to such an extreme that they’d practically develop a split personality to be like him, pushing them to love him so much that they won’t be able to leave, that they’ll obey his every command, that they’ll become so protective of each other and their privacy that they’d threaten anyone who may dare pull one away, even just a little bit…

Yeah, definitely not healthy. It still seems Jason doesn’t know that, though. The kid clearly doesn’t understand the extent of all this. It hurts Barry to see. It hurts him to see such a good kid manipulated and exploited.

Barry won’t let it happen.

The speedster ate some more of his meal, debating what his next move would be… debating the best way to help. To save them. To save him.

* * *

“How’d you get in here-!?”

“Wait, please don’t-!”

“What do you want?!”

Red Robin stood over the petty, little drug runner, bo staff in hand and covered in blood. Robin was behind him, cleaning the red from his katana.

Red Robin smiled, “Glad you asked. Tonight you’ll have some guests, an archer and a Red Hooded figure. You’re not to lay a hand on the Hood man,” he pulled out a notebook, “But you’re to do whatever you want with the archer. Kill him, even,”he tossed the notebook to the drug dealer, “Here’s some information to… aid you tonight.”

He drug runner looked down at the notebook, “And if I - if I don’t?”

Robin scoffed, “There’s many options worst than death,” he smiled something terrifying, “I would be quite pleased to show you a few of those options.”

The drug runner’s eyes widened, and he shook his head, “I’ll do it.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Red Robin nodded, “I trust you won’t fail us,” he turned on his heel, Robin following closely behind.

Tomorrow - they’ll get their Jaybird back tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bum! Some stuff explained, Jason opening up to Barry and Roy and Jay doing them awkward flirting. Also getting to a bit more drama come next chapter when we'll see what ends up happening to poor Roy.   
> What do you all think? Please drop down and leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like the first chapter?  
> I wanted to go for a more spooky vibe from the batfamily. Something creepy and crawly, a reason all the vampire (and other) rumors started, while also focusing on the batfamily had they not joined the Justice League (which I believe, pulled them greatly from the darkness and humanized them). 
> 
> Please drop down to leave a comment!


End file.
